


training camp commodities

by nevercoald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Attempt at Humor, Canon but make it gayer, Embarrassment, Eventual Relationships, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Getting Together, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealousy, Kinda, M/M, Multi, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei is So Done, i tried to follow the canon timeline but idk if it worked, no beta we die like men, set in season 2, they make a dance video wow, this is full of shit humor im sorry, training camp arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevercoald/pseuds/nevercoald
Summary: Since our favourite third years' last year at the Tokyo Training Camp and teenagers are well... teenagers, a lot of things are happening!Involving the following:- Somehow getting Tsukishima and Akaashi to dance- Staying up till past lights out- Friendships and Relationships™- A ton of jealousy and embarrassment- Shitty humour (by yours truly)And a whole bunch moreeei made this fic inspired by an animated video of some haikyuu characters i found on youtube but i sorta fleshed out the story more so it's gonna end up a lot longer than i thought it'd be...! yikesenjoy the chaos that is bound to happen :)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou & Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji & Kageyama Tobio, Akaashi Keiji & Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, lev is apparently not included in that tag
Comments: 130
Kudos: 196





	1. bokuto's genius brain

**Author's Note:**

> i'd recommend watching the video to understand chapter 2 better  
> the video:  
> [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tEOHqEEXpkI)  
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/BOfKdH2A5AL/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)

“Megane-kun, over here!” Tsukishima looked up, he saw Bokuto, staring back at him from the doorway of the 3rd Gym. “I’m so glad you came, Tsukki! We were just about to get started!” 

“Don’t call me that, please." Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. "And, what are you getting started with? It’s nearly 10 pm” 

“Heh, sorry Megane-kun. It doesn’t matter, c’mere!” The spiker beckoned with his hand. 

“ _Tsu-ki-shi-ma_ , it's not that hard," Tsukishima sighed. "And no thanks; I’m done for the day.” 

Bokuto pouted, jumping down the steps to Tsukishima’s side. “We’re not training today! We’re doing this really cool thing, c’mon!” Bokuto dragged Tsukishima by the arm, leading him into the 3rd Gym. 

“Ah, Tsukishima, glad you made it!” Kuroo exclaimed, walking over to the pair. He slapped his hand onto Tsukishima’s back, guiding him towards the edge of the gym. “So, today we’re filming a video with all the squad. Lev, Hinata, Akaashi, Bokuto, you and me!” 

“Why am I included?” the blonde asked in a bored tone. 

“You’ve been training with us, haven’t you? So, you’re in our squad!” Bokuto chimed in. Tsukishima rolled his eyes as the owlish teen grinned. 

“What ‘video’ are we doing exactly?” Tsukishima asked, eyeing the small group at the other end of the gym. There was a laptop on a stool, that was connected to a camera on a tripod. There was also a small Bluetooth speaker set up, sitting next to the laptop. Akaashi was fiddling with the camera, changing the direction it was facing, as Lev and Hinata had a height jumping contest, which Lev was most likely winning. 

“A dance video! We’ve already picked a song cos knew you would be reluctant,” Kuroo exclaimed happily. 

“I can’t even dance-” he muttered, feeling himself being pushed towards the others. 

“So! Now everyone’s here, we can start!” Kuroo yelled, clapping his hands together. 

“I don’t know if you heard me, but I really can’t dance,” Tsukki said. 

“Nah, I bet you can, you’re just too shy!” Hinata exclaimed, bouncing where he stood. 

“Please stop moving, you’re giving me a headache.” Hinata scowled but stood still… for about five seconds before bouncing again. Tsukki sighed again, looking at Akaashi. “Why are we filming a dance video?” 

“Bokuto-san’s idea, ask him,” Akaashi said, not even bothering to turn around as he was now toying with the speaker. 

“Yep! My genius brain thought of it!” Bokuto said, raising a thumb to point at himself. 

Tsukishima bit back a retort at that comment, forcing himself to listen to the grinning Bokuto. 

“So, I found this really cool song, and I thought I should use it for something. And then I remembered, since Kuroo I are in 3rd year, I should make like a souvenir video or whatever and then, it hit me!” 

Akaashi turned away from the technology set-up to join Tsukishima in staring at Bokuto blankly. 

“The idea! For the video! Oh, it’s going to be awesome!” he said, rubbing his hands together. 

“Yep, Bokuto and I have decided an order and stuff for it, and then you guys just have to dance to the song, we film it, edit it a bit, and then BOOM!” Kuroo said grinning widely as he joined his friend's side. 

“A freakin’ awesome souvenir video!” 

“I should go then; I’d just make the video look bad. I don’t want to-” Tsukishima started. He was promptly hit on the back by Kuroo, who was laughing. 

“Nonsense, Tsukki! I’m sure you’ll be great. Now, let’s start!” Lev and Hinata cheered as Kuroo began directing people into places. “Ok, so the order of the dance is Lev, Bokuto, Akaashi, Hinata, Tsukki and then me!” 

Tsukishima felt himself being shoved to the ground behind Hinata, who was still jumping around in excitement. “Ok, Hinata, you’re coming in from there, so move to the left a bit,” Bokuto said. Hinata moved to the right. 

“That’s right!” Kuroo exclaimed. Hinata stayed in place, grinning. 

“He meant that’s the right side, not you’re that you’re right. Move the other way, idiot,” Tsukishima hissed, grimacing. 

“Oh! Sorry!” Hinata slid to the _real_ left. 

“Perfect! Akaashi, when you’re done, stand onto the right, but behind Bokuto,” Kuroo directed. 

“What about me, Kuroo-san?” Lev exclaimed, swinging his arms. 

“Since you’re starting, you’ll be right at the front, so stay where you are.” 

“Ok, Kuroo-san!” the green-eyed giant grinned. 

“Bokuto, you’ll stand just behind him, on the left. I’ll be behind Tsukki, on the right.” 

Bokuto clapped his hands for attention and cleared his throat. “Alright, so, to make this video even cooler, they’ll be transitions between everyone. That’s why we’ve arranged you guys in a weird formation. So, Lev, when you’re done with your part, you’ll be raising your palm up to the camera, to cover it. Then you leave the frame, so it’s me in front instead. I’ll also have my palm up to look like we magically switched places!” 

“Woah! That sounds so cool!” Lev exclaimed. 

“It’ll only work after I edit the video, though,” Akaashi reminded the two silver-haired teens. 

“I know, ‘Kaashi. Anyway, after that, I’m going to do my part, and the transition will be me swinging my leg up to cover the camera, then Akaashi will be behind me and continue the movement and then start his part!” 

“Wow, you guys really thought this through, huh,” Tsukishima said with a small smirk. "For once." 

“Yep!” Kuroo said, apparently not hearing the insult. “For the next one, Akaashi will simply have to move to the left and then Hinata will move into the centre for this part. After he’s done, he drops to the floor and Tsukki stands up for his part!” 

“Oh! That’s why he’s on the floor!” Lev said, grinning at Tsukki. 

“When Tsukki finishes, he does a spin, then I come in and continue the spin after he leaves the frame and then I finish!” 

“That’s awesome!” Lev and Hinata yelled in unison. 

Tsukki sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Let’s get this over with. Can we hear the song?” 

“Of course, I'm not a monster!” Kuroo exclaimed. 

“I’d have to disagree there…” Tsukishima muttered. Kuroo clutched his chest in mock offence, before retrieving his phone from his bag. 

“It’s this song!” He pressed play and a loud upbeat tune blasted through the speaker, the others cringed and covered their ears as Bokuto and Kuroo proceeded to dance terribly to the music. Tsukki, standing the closest to Kuroo, swiftly took the phone out of his hand, pausing the music. 

“Thanks, Tsukishima-kun. I’ll lower the volume,” Akaashi said, turning back to the speaker. 

“Ow…” Lev said, rubbing his head. “That gave me a headache!” 

“Now you know how I feel whenever I’m with Hinata,” Tsukishima smirked. Hinata raised his fists to fight before Akaashi - ever the peacemaker - gently pushed them down again. 

“Now, now, let’s not fight! You need to save your energy for our video!” Bokuto yelled. 

“Alright, the camera and music are fine. Lev, get ready,” Akaashi said, starting the video and making his way into position. Tsukishima handed Kuroo his phone back and huffed as he was pushed to the back to the floor immediately after. Bokuto made his way to his spot behind Lev. 

“Ok, ready Kuroo!” Bokuto said, holding up a thumbs up. Kuroo nodded, pressing play and sliding his phone into his pocket.


	2. they actually dance pretty well, wow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They film the video in one take!  
> And of course, they play some volleyball (they would just be _idiots_ then, not _volleyball idiots_ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i'm back again! for me this chapter has been posted the day after the first, for others they might've been posted on the same day, idk  
> sorry if there's any mistakes with the text or formatting, i'm sorta new to ao3 so if you notice any mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me in the comments!
> 
> i'd recommend watching the video to understand this chapter better  
> the video:  
> [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tEOHqEEXpkI)  
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/BOfKdH2A5AL/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)
> 
> the video might be in other places but i haven't found them :D

The music began and Lev began to dance. His movements were simple yet energetic and upbeat. Turning, he lifted his palm to the camera and slid to the side to make way for Bokuto. Bokuto pushed his hand in front of the camera before taking it away, grinning like a mad-man. He danced as if his life depended on it, as Lev watched the scene from behind the camera. Bokuto lifted his leg, swinging it round to cover the frame with his foot before swiftly joining Lev. Akaashi span, following Bokuto’s movements, still with his usual straight face. He began dancing surprisingly well, ending his part by lifting his Fukurōdani Academy jacket to cover his face as he dove to the side. Both Lev and Bokuto’s mouths were still agape as Akaashi joined them behind the camera. 

Hinata’s slid into the frame, with a grin rivalling Bokuto’s. His movements were bubbly and happy as he danced to the beat of the song, turning to the side as he dropped to the ground. Tsukishima jumped up, also turned slightly to the side, holding the edges of his Karasuno jacket. He too danced, moving his body to the beat, carefully keeping his straight face as he did so. He smirked slightly at the Bokuto, Lev and Hinata’s faces. He moved closer to the camera, lifting his arms slightly and spinning a 360° turn. Kuroo, still surprised at both Akaashi and Tsukishima’s dancing, completed the spin and smiled as he danced, finishing the video by opening one side of his Nekoma jacket, moving to cover the camera with his black Nekoma shirt. 

Akaashi ended the video with a small smile as the others (minus Tsukishima) cheered. “That was amazing guys!” Bokuto yelled excitedly. “Hey, ‘Kaashi, are you going to edit it now?” 

“A bit later, Bokuto-san,” he replied, still smiling. “First, I want to get a photo for the end. Everyone, please stand against the wall.” The group stood in front of the wall, posed. Akaashi set a timer on the camera and joined the group on the end, next to Hinata, just before the camera flashed and took the photo. Akaashi went back to the camera, sending the photo and video to the laptop so he could edit it. 

“Are you going to edit the video now, Akaashi-san?” Lev asked. Akaashi nodded his eyes on the screen. 

The group huddled around the laptop as Akaashi worked his magic with the video, cutting out the parts, adding transitions and making the music louder. After five minutes, the group (mainly Hinata and Bokuto) were beginning to get bored. Akaashi looked up from the screen. “You lot should play some volleyball as I do this. I’ll be finished in another 15 minutes, I think.” 

“Alright!” Bokuto yelled, running to pick up a stray volleyball. Kuroo, Lev and Hinata followed, starting a 2-on-2 match, with Bokuto and Hinata on one side and Lev and Kuroo on the other. 

“Aren’t you joining them, Tsukishima-kun?” Akaashi asked. 

“I’m fine. Besides, the numbers would be uneven if I did. Do you mind if I stay here?” 

“Not at all.” Akaashi turned the laptop around to Tsukishima. “What do you think so far?” he said with a smile. 

Akaashi had finished the video before the 2-on-2 match had finished but neither Tsukishima or Akaashi wanted to interrupt the game. Both Bokuto and Hinata were screaming their heads off as they played, struggling with the massive height difference. “Jeez, can they get any louder?” the blond muttered. 

“Probably…” 

Kuroo finally seemed to notice that Akaashi was no longer working on the video and was instead watching their intense volleyball match. “Guys! Akaashi’s done!” 

“Why didn’t you say anything ‘Kaashi?” Bokuto yelled, running up to the pair. 

“Since you were screaming, I doubt you would’ve heard, anyway,” Tsukishima said with a smirk as the others sat down in front of them. Akaashi hummed in agreement. 

“Well, here’s the video, I’d say it’s pretty good,” Akaashi said, turning the laptop around to face them. He clicked play and the others watched, sweaty and panting from their 2-on-2. 

“Look at you go, Lev!” 

“Bokuto, you look awesome!” 

“I never knew you could dance so well, ‘Kaashi!” 

“Thank you, Bokuto-san.” 

“Hey, look, it’s me!” 

“Woah, you’re really good at dancing, Tsukki!” 

“Shut up, Lev.” 

“Rude! But we all look really good.” 

The group stood up as compliments were passed around. “Well, Megane-kun, that proves you can dance,” Bokuto said, laughing. “You were even better than Kuroo!” 

“EY?! No way did that beanpole beat my dancing!” 

“You just moved your arms around though, Kuroo-san,” Lev pointed out. 

“Ugh, whatever!” Kuroo threw his hands up. “You guys all suck! Except you, Hinata, you’re great.” Hinata beamed and began jumping up and down again. 

“Just when I thought he had calmed down…” muttered Tsukishima. 

“I’ll send you all the video, ok?” Akaashi said, his eyes trained on the glowing screen. 

“Hell yeah! I’m posting this on Instagram!” Bokuto said grinning, grabbing his phone. 

“Yeah! Good idea, Bokuto!” Kuroo ran to retrieve his phone from his discarded jacket. 

Tsukishima sighed and grabbed his phone from his pocket, glancing at the notification that popped up at the top of his screen. “We look so cool!” Lev exclaimed, looking up from his phone. 

Kuroo nodded furiously. “I can’t wait to show Kenma this!” 

“It’s better than I ever imagined!” Bokuto yelled, wiping a fake tear from his eye. 

“Ha! Kageyama’s going to be so jealous!” Hinata exclaimed, holding his phone in the air. 

“Uh, it’s past 11 pm, we should probably lock up and head back,” Tsukishima suggested. 

Akaashi nodded. “No one gets to leave to leave without helping.” Hinata, Bokuto, Kuroo and Lev groaned as they trudged away to pack up. 

Slowly but surely, the gym was finally locked up, with all the equipment they used, put away. Once outside, Hinata immediately pulled out his phone again, watching the video over and over on repeat. “I can’t get over how cool this looks!” the redhead exclaimed, staring intently at his phone. 

“I know right! Thanks for making it, Akaashi-san!” Lev said, turning to the setter. 

“Well, I just edited it, we were all a part of it,” he responded, smiling. 

Bokuto yawned, stretching his arms. “Well, it’s late now, so we better go to bed, see ya!” Bokuto exclaimed, grabbing Akaashi’s wrist. The black-haired boy quickly waved goodbye to the others before being dragged around the corner. 

“Lev and I should go too, g’night!” The two Nekoma boys waved goodbye and walked the other way. 

“Come on, shorty, we don’t want Daichi-san to yell at us,” Tsukishima said, walking towards the building where the other Karasuno team members were fast asleep. 

“I’m not that short!” Hinata yelled, running after the blonde. 

“You are to me, aren’t I nearly 30cm taller than you?” 

“So? You’re just too tall!” Hinata attempted to smack the top of Tsukishima’s head by jumping. 

“Whatever- Hey, get off me, dumbass!” Somehow, Hinata had managed to climb onto Tsukishima and was now clinging onto his shoulders. “When I signed up for the volleyball club, I _did not_ sign up for this…” the taller middle blocker muttered. Hinata laughed, as Tsukishima had no choice but to carry him back.


	3. slight embarrassment and jealousy, but what else is new?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The video starts a snowball of problems that just gets bigger and bigger...  
> Fun times, starring embarrassment and jealously!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm backkkk and i have a new chapter for you! sorry it's kinda short hehe  
> also, i've added some new tags ooo  
> the video:  
> [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tEOHqEEXpkI)  
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/BOfKdH2A5AL/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)

The next morning at breakfast, almost the entire Karasuno team was huddled around Yamaguchi’s phone. Hinata and Tsukishima, who had both woke up late, came into the cafeteria and watched as the rest of their team huddle together, looking over Yamaguchi’s shoulder. “What’s going on?” Tsukishima asked, sitting opposite Yamaguchi. Hinata jumped into the seat next to him. Hinata, after saying a thank you, dug into his breakfast, stuffing his mouth quickly. 

“We’re watching your video, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi replied, eyes still on his phone. Hinata jumped up, swallowing his food, and raced around to the other side of the table. 

“Isn’t it awesome?” Hinata exclaimed, nearly choking. He tried to watch it by climbing on Asahi’s shoulders. 

“Yeah, but when did you film it? We trained all day yesterday,” Daichi asked. 

Hinata and Tsukishima locked eyes for a second, both terrified at the thought of Daichi finding out they stayed up so late. “U-uh…after our last practice match,” Hinata stuttered out. 

“Yep, we made it at…” Tsukishima started, calculating times in his head, “uh 8 pm?” 

“Why’d you stay out so late then?” Suga asked, narrowing his eyes. 

“Extra training…” Hinata said, making it sound like a question. 

“Huh, that’s unlike you, Tsukishima,” Asahi said, tilting his head. 

“I just want to… improve,” Tsukishima responded a little too quickly. 

Suga blinked slowly before his mouth opened into a wide grin, “That’s good, Tsukki! Keep it up!” 

Tsukishima mentally punched himself, before muttering thanks for the food, tucking into his breakfast. “Don’t call me that, Suga-san.” Suga giggled as the group returned to their meals.

“Tsukki, you better teach me to dance like that!” Nishinoya grinned, looking up at Tsukishima. Blush was creeping up the blonde’s neck. 

“Kindly shut up, Nishinoya-san,” he muttered. 

“Sorry!” 

Kageyama moved to sit next to Hinata, who was once again stuffing his face with food. 

“Kn-knife, nuff…nice video, Hinata,” he stuttered. 

“At least say it properly, Bakayama!” 

“Well, I meant it, dumbass! You- It looks good.” Kageyama grimaced at his mistake but Hinata didn’t seem to realise, as he simply thanked him and went back to eating. Kageyama sighed in relief and attacked the fried egg that was on his plate. 

“Tsukki, you need to eat more!” Nishinoya exclaimed, dumping some grilled fish onto his plate. 

“I don’t want any, and please don’t call me that,” Tsukki responded, sounding exasperated, giving the food back. 

“Don’t be like that, Tsukishima!” Tanaka exclaimed. He reached over the table to grab the unwanted fish with his chopsticks, stuffing into his mouth. 

“Oi! Don’t steal his food, Ryuu!” Ennoshita said, swatting Tanaka on the arm. 

“Eh, whatever. Seriously though, Tsukishima, where’d you learn to dance like that? Those moves could make a straight bend…if ya know what I mean…?” Tanaka grinned slyly, the comment causing Tsukishima to splutter. Yamaguchi was started to turn red as he listened to Tanaka. 

“W-what are you suggesting, Tanaka-san?” The 2nd year burst into laughter. 

“Not me of course, but you do know what I mean, yeah?” 

Tsukishima managed to regain his composure with a slight smirk. “Of course I do, I’m not one of the idiot freak-duo.” 

“Oi! I heard that!” Kageyama said fiercely, looking up at Tsukishima. 

“I know,” Tsukishima sneered, making Kageyama look back down at his food. 

“Ryuu, I don’t think you can just say things like that…” Ennoshita said, with a cocked eyebrow. 

“Whaddaya mean? This entire team is pretty much all quee-” Nishinoya started. Kinoshita, who was sitting next to Noya, quickly slapped a hand over his mouth before he could finish his sentence. 

“You really need to learn how to shut your mouth, Noya,” Kinoshita said, sighing. “Oh, ew! Don’t lick my hand!” Kinoshita quickly removed his hand, wiping it on Noya’s shirt. 

“Hey, Yamaguchi, you ok?” Narita asked, looking over at the green-haired boy. Nearly the entire table looked over at the 1st year, whose face was almost completely red, with the exception of his dark freckles.

With all eyes on him, Yamaguchi blushed harder - if possible - stammering as he leapt up from the table. “F-fine, thank you, N-Narita-san…I’m going to go to the-” He didn’t finish his sentence, simply bolting out of the cafeteria. The table remained silent after he left, most unsure of what had just happened. 

“If you’ll excuse me, I’ll go check on him,” Tsukishima said shortly. He turned to Daichi, almost asking for permission with his eyes, who nodded. He then got up, returned his empty tray of food and left the cafeteria. 

Once outside, Tsukishima made a beeline to the bathrooms furthest away from the cafeteria. He knew from experience that Yamaguchi always hid as far away as possible from the place he wanted to escape. Once arriving at the bathrooms, he carefully pushed open the door. “Yamaguchi?” 

“Tsukki?” Yamaguchi slowly made his way out of a cubicle, standing next to the sinks. “Hi.”

“Hey. Do you...want to go back anytime soon?” Tsukishima asked, leaning against a wall and crossing his arms.

“Y-Yeah sure! I just realised something so I came here to think about it a bit m-more.”

“You’re nervous,” Tsukishima noted as he watched his friend stutter and fiddle with his fingers.

“W-what? Nooo! What are you talking about? I’m fine. Anyways, let’s go.” Yamaguchi attempted to walk past Tsukishima to leave the bathroom but the blond stuck an arm up in front of his friend, blocking his path.

“You’re a really terrible liar, you know that, right?” Tsukishima chucked as Yamaguchi stepped back.

“Yeah, I don’t even know why I tried,” Yamaguchi laughed slightly.

“So, what’s got you hiding in an utterly disgusting bathroom stall?”

Yamaguchi fiddled with his fingers more. “It’s that thing Tanaka-san said, the straight thing? I-I didn’t really understand what he was talking about.” Tsukishima laughed loudly, surprising Yamaguchi.

“You know what sexualities are, right?” Yamaguchi nodded. “Well, if I use his words, ‘Those moves could make a straight bend,’ he means that ‘those moves’ could make a straight person become gay, or bi or something similar.” 

Yamaguchi scrunched his face up in thought before his mouth fell open in a small ‘o’ shape. “Right… ok, I’ve got it now, we can leave!”

“I can tell you’re still lying, Yamaguchi, I’ve been your friend for years. Try again.”

Yamaguchi sighed. “Ok ok, fine! Is it so bad that I started to question my sexuality as soon as he said that?” Yamaguchi looked up as Tsukishima smirked. ”Don’t!” Yamaguchi pointed his index finger at Tsukishima. “I know you were going to put some wisecrack there,” Yamaguchi worse a small smirk on his face, ” _I’ve been your friend for years._ ” He said, emphasising with air quotes.

Tsukishima facepalmed, covering his wide grin with his hand. “Shut up, Yamaguchi,” he mumbled through his hand.

Yamaguchi smiled. “Sorry, Tsukki. But are we done now?”

“I have two questions for you.” Yamaguchi tilted his head in question. “One, what’s your sexuality then? Two, why after Tanaka-san said that specifically?”

Yamaguchi blushed slightly, looking down at the dirty, tiled floor. “Tsukki,” he gulped. “I-I think I’m gay.”

Tsukishima tried his hardest to keep his smile from appearing on his face, biting his lip. “Hi gay, I’m Tsukishima.” Yamaguchi groaned and started laughing as Tsukishima allowed the corners of his mouth to lift into a grin. “I’m so sorry, that was terrible, it just slipped out.”

“I forgive you, but please never do that again.” Yamaguchi chuckled, walking past Tsukishima and standing in the doorway. ” And I don’t think you’d want to hear my answer to the second question,” he said with a smile. “Let’s go.” Tsukishima cocked an eyebrow at the response but followed his friend out of the bathrooms and back to the cafeteria.

Meanwhile, on the Nekoma table, Kuroo was sitting next to Kenma, holding his phone in front of his friend. The setter had his eyes focused on his PSP while Kuroo spoke next to him. “Kenma, please, just look up for like 30 seconds!” Kuroo begged.

“I’m playing, Kuro.”

Kuroo huffed and turned to the side to talk to Kai and Yaku, stuffing his phone back in his pocket. He’d already tried five times, Kenma was probably annoyed now. The pudding-head continued to play his game when a certain redhead approached their table. “Kenma! Have you seen our video yet?” Hinata asked, jumping from foot to foot as he stood next to the setter.

Kenma looked up for a second before looking back down at his PSP. “Not yet, show me later.” 

Kuroo felt frustration bubble up inside him. Of all the times he’d asked Kenma this morning, the setter hadn’t even looked up _once_ while the crow-brat managed to get his attention in one go. “Damn country bumpkin crows,” he mumbled under his breath, standing up. “I’m going to practice, see ya,” he said to the rest of his table. The team nodded and he walked over to the Fukurodani table. From the corner of his eye, he noticed Hinata slipping into his seat, his lips curled into a scowl as he kept walking.

“Hey, Kuroo!” Bokuto called as he saw the middle blocker approach their table. Both Bokuto and Akaashi noticed he wore an ugly scowl on his face.

“Do you want us to go practice with you, Kuroo-san?” Akaashi asked, setting down his chopsticks on his tray.

“Yeah, if you could, thanks,” Kuroo responded glumly.

Akaashi raised an eyebrow at his deflated tone but decided not to mention it, standing up from his seat. “Alright, I’m finished. How about you, Bokuto-san?” 

Bokuto licked his lips and held up a thumbs up. “Let’s go, bro!” The silver-haired boy slung an arm over Kuroo’s shoulder and led him out of the cafeteria. Akaashi followed behind them wearing a concerned face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!  
> also if anyone has suggestions for the title of this fic (cos i hate the current one) please let me know!  
> thanks again and have a great day! <3


	4. hinata sorta causes some problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo comes to terms with his feelings to a certain setter  
> Bokuto and Akaahi are Supportive Friends™  
> Kageyama gets left alone but then suddenly he isn't alone yay  
> We get to see some volleyball (cos how could this be a fic about Haikyuu!! without volleyball)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the video:  
> [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tEOHqEEXpkI)  
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/BOfKdH2A5AL/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)
> 
> thank you for the kudos and comments, hope you enjoy! ♡

Akaashi walked behind Bokuto and Kuroo as they headed towards the 3rd Gym. He was worried about Kuroo, who was still wearing a scowl on his face. He had seen Hinata approach the Nekoma table and take Kuroo’s seat once he had got up. Akaashi speculated it had something to do with that. He listened to Bokuto attempting to cheer Kuroo up with stupid stories and jokes as they walked but it seemed as though nothing was working. Perhaps playing a bit of volleyball would help.

Once they arrived at the gym, they set up a net and retrieved the ball cart from the storage room. Bokuto threw a ball at Akaashi, which he easily caught. “Do a good serve ‘Kaashi!”

“Of course, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi responded, taking his position at the baseline. He threw the ball up with one hand and smacked it, sending it over the court to Kuroo who cleanly received it. The ball flew straight back over the net, just as they had practised many times before. Bokuto received the ball, sending it to Akaashi, who set it up into the air. Bokuto spiked it, and Kuroo leapt to the side to receive it.

These small 2-on-1 matches were to practice receiving, spiking and tossing. Last year, when it was only Akaashi, Kuroo and Bokuto practising together, they would do this often, switching so that everyone got a chance at each position. Akaashi enjoyed them a lot, so did Bokuto and Kuroo, but today it seemed there was a different mood over the three of them. Bokuto and Kuroo weren’t having their friendly banter and they both weren’t shouting for tosses as much as they usually did.

Once Bokuto managed to get a point, he switched to Kurooo’s previous position, walking to the middle of the other side of the net. Kuroo switched positions with Akaashi, and Akaashi took Bokuto’s position. Kuroo wasn’t all that used to overhand passes and Akaashi wasn’t all that good at spiking but they managed to get a point eventually. After Kuroo served, sending it to Bokuto, Akaashi received the ball from Bokuto, sending it back to Kuroo. Kuroo tossed it and Akaashi spiked the ball to the corner of the court, where Bokuto couldn’t reach it quickly, it landed on the floor with a soft bang.

“Nice one, Akaashi!” Bokuto yelled. “Nice toss, Kuroo!” Kuroo smiled slightly, taking Akaashi’s spot as Akaashi moved under the net. Bokuto did the same next to him, taking Kuroo’s previous position. Bokuto served a jump serve, which Akaashi could easily receive as he had practised so many times with it. The ball flew over the net directly to Kuroo, who passed it towards Bokuto. The spiker tossed the ball up, and Kuroo hit it straight forward. Akaashi watched the ball and his eyes widened as he realised where it was heading. He took a step to the side as the ball flew right past his ear, where his head had been seconds ago, landing past the baseline with a bang that ricocheted across the gym.

Kuroo landed on the floor silently, his eyes widened in shock. “I-I’m s-” 

Bokuto slapped him on the back of the head, chuckling. “Jeez, that was a wicked home run, Kuroo. Just try not hit Akaashi, ok? We can’t have the best and prettiest setter out of the game!” 

Akaashi plastered on a smile, blushing slightly, but inside he was absolutely terrified. What was up with Kuroo? “Could we take a water break?” Akaashi asked, retrieving the ball from the corner of the gym.

“Sure thing, ‘Kaashi! I’ll get your drink bottle!” Bokuto called, running to where they had dropped off their stuff. Kuroo followed Bokuto, muttering under his breath. 

Akaashi joined them near the entrance of the gym. “If you don’t mind me asking, Kuroo-san, what are you scowling about?”

Kuroo scratched the back of his head awkwardly. “Uh, it’s nothing, don’t worry about it.” Kuroo tried for a smile, “Sorry for nearly hitting you before, you have good reflexes.” His smile didn’t reach his eyes like it usually did, he still looked pained.

“Bro, we can tell there’s something up,” Bokuto piped up, turning to face the two of them. Good, so Bokuto noticed too. “You can trust us with anything, you know that yeah?”

“Yeah, yeah,” he sighed. “I think I got jealous of Karasuno’s shrimp,” Kuroo looked at the ground, “sounds crazy, I know, but it’s the truth.”

“Is it because he managed to become such close friends with Kenma is such a short amount of time?” Akaashi guessed, thinking carefully. “And what’s worse is that it took awhile for him to warm up and become close to you?” Kuroo’s mouth fell open, which suggested that Akaashi was right. 

“You’re right but, how did you guess that?” Kuroo asked. Bokuto also looked confused.

“I saw you Kenma and Hinata-kun before, you didn’t seem very happy about him being there.”

“Wow, ‘Kaashi, you have a good eye!” Bokuto exclaimed, handing him his water bottle. Akaashi mumbled a thanks and took a sip.

Kuroo wiped his face with a towel. When he removed the towel from his face, his eyes had widened, “I think I might have a crush on Kenma,” he mumbled. Bokuto’s mouth fell open and Akaashi raised an eyebrow.

“Wow, well that explains the jealousy,” Bokuto commented, running a hand through his spiked hair. “To be honest, I was kinda expecting that.”

“Same with me. You two seem so close and I feel like not all your ‘platonic cuddling’ was ‘platonic’ enough,” Akaashi said, chuckling slightly.

“Oh, right...” Kuroo muttered, blushing slightly. “Anyways, can we keep practising?”

“I feel like you’re still going to be in a sour mood unless we do something about this,” Akaashi mused, holding a hand under his chin. “We can keep practising, but let us try to help you, Kuroo-san.” Bokuto nodded enthusiastically.

“Just don’t do _too_ much.” Kuroo looked towards Bokuto. “I’m talking about you, bro.” Bokuto laughed, patting Kuroo on the back and the three of them walked back to the court to continue practice.

“Oi, dumbass, where are you going?” Kageyama called out. Hinata was skipping ahead of him, heading in the direction the Nekoma team were staying.

“I’m gonna go hang out with Kenma! He’s really cool!” Hinata yelled back, not even turning around. “I’m gonna stay there till our first practice match, so don’t look for me, ‘kay?” Kageyama didn’t get the chance to respond as the redhead had bolted away.

“Dumbass...” he muttered. Kageyama turned around and walked towards the gyms, he was going to practice with or without the idiot anyway.

Kageyama walked past the 1st and 2nd gyms, both of which were full of players warming up. He poked his head into the third gym, which only had three occupants. It was Akaashi, Kuroo and Bokuto, playing a 2-on-1 game. He went inside the gym and sat on one of the benches, his eyes locked onto the game.

Bokuto set the ball to Kuroo, who spiked it down, but Akaashi received it, sending it back to the other side. He watched as Bokuto and Kuroo tried again, and this time Akaashi couldn’t reach it in time, and it fell to the ground. Then they rotated, Akaashi was in the setter position, Bokuto was spiking and Kuroo was receiving.

While Akaashi was walking to the other side of the net, he noticed Kageyama watching them. “Hey, you’re Kageyama-kun, right? Is anything wrong?” 

Kageyama bowed. “Sorry, there’s nothing wrong, I was just looking for a place to practice. ”

“He can practice with us!” Bokuto yelled. “Then we can play a 2-on-2 with two setters!” Kuroo nodded. “C’mere kid, you can go on Kuroo’s side.”

“Are you sure?” Kageyama asked uncertainly.

“Yup, we have 1st years practice with us all the time, it’s all good! Now get your butt over here so we can start!” Kageyama nodded and joined Kuroo on one side of the court.

“Which 1st years practice with you? Do I know them?”

“I’d hope so!” Kuroo laughed. “Hinata and Tsukishima train here, and same with Lev. Did you see the video we all made together?”

Kageyama scowled. “Oh. Right.”

“Everything ok, Kageyama-kun?” Akaashi asked from the other side of the net.

He looked at his feet. “Hinata is never training with me, he’s either with Kenma-san or you three,” he growled. He looked up apologetically. “No offence.”

“None taken,” Akaashi reassured him.

“Huh, we’ve got ourselves quite the problem here,” Bokuto mused, smirking slightly. “See, Kuroo here is annoyed that your shrimp is spending too much time with Kenma while you're annoyed since Kenma’s spending too much time with your shrimp.”

Kuroo laughed, “What are we going to do now?”

“We could train to take our minds off the problem at hand,” Akaashi suggested, twisting a ball around in his hand. Bokuto and Kuroo yelled happily and the game started.

Akaashi served, and Kuroo easily received it, sending it to Kageyama. Kageyama set a high toss, giving Kuroo a little bit of freedom to spike. Kuroo ran forward and jumped. Akaashi jumped with him, attempting to block. Kuroo smacked the ball down near Bokuto who lowered himself to receive the ball. It hit his hands and flew to the side, smacking against the wall.

“Yeah!” Kuroo yelled, pumping his fist, “Good toss, Kags!” Kageyama tilted his head at the nickname. “Ah sorry, is the nickname a no?”

Kageyama shook his head, “It’s fine, I’ve never been called a nickname before. Well, besides ‘King of the Court’.” 

Kuroo’s eyebrows raised at that and he patted Kageyama on the back. “Oh… well send another toss like that, alright?” Kageyama nodded and smiled slightly.

Bokuto passed the ball to Kageyama, as it was his turn to serve. He threw the ball up, took a few steps and jumped, hitting the ball. It flew over the net to a spot in between Akaashi and Bokuto. Bokuto cleanly sent it up into the air. Akaashi got into position under the ball and set it up into the air for Bokuto to hit. Kuroo jumped too, to try to block, but Bokuto hit a cross spike that Kageyama couldn’t receive.

“Nice kill, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said to the spiker. Kuroo huffed while Kageyama retrieved the ball.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Bokuto yelled, raising his fists in celebration.

“Jeez, will you ever stop doing that?” Kuroo asked from opposite Bokuto.

“Nope! Anyways, who’s turn is it to serve?” The game continued until the practice matches between the schools started. Bokuto and Akaashi ended up winning, much to the disappointment of Kageyama and Kuroo.

After they packed up the equipment and started walking to the other gyms, Kageyama turned to the older players, bowing. “Thank you for letting me join!” he yelled.

The three older students turned around, surprised at Kageyama’s outburst. “Eh? No problem!” Bokuto said, clapping the raven haired on the back. Kageyama was pushed forward slightly at the amount of strength while Kuoo laughed.

“Yeah, no problem, Kags. Join us whenever your shrimp isn’t training with you,” Kuroo added with a smirk. 

“Ah would you look at that, Kuroo-san. Your bad mood has disappeared.” Akaashi chuckled.

Kuroo looked surprised before he grinned again. “You’re right! Thanks!” Kuroo’s grin grew wider. “Now we’re gonna defeat you in the real practice matches, see ya!” Kuroo jogged off and joined his team mates in entering the gym. 

“We’d best be going to our team, Kageyama-kun.” Akaashi said. “See you soon.” Kageyama nodded and waved them off. He then walked over to where Daichi and Suga were addressing his team and joined his team’s group huddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! ♡  
> another chapter should hopefully come soon  
> please tell me if you see any mistakes so i can fix them as soon as possible


	5. the idiots play volleyball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trash heap practice match!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY!  
> i was feeling the stress of essays, tests and other shit like that so i didn't really get the time to write :/  
> hopefully, i'll be able to get future updates done quicker than this but no promises cos i'll feel really bad if i break a promise  
> thanks for sticking around and enjoy this 2078 word chapter :)  
> reference video for a small part this chapter: [the nekoma chant!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MjszkbLs1KQ)

Kenma pocketed his PSP and entered the gym after Hinata, who was skipping cheerily. The redhead had just spent the last hour sitting next to him, watching him play his games. Kenma was glad he’d be able to have some alone time, not that he didn’t enjoy Hinata’s company. Spending an hour with someone who is always so unbelievably energetic is tiring. Hinata ran over to Daichi and Suga, who were attempting to gather their team in a huddle.

Kenma looked around and saw Yamamoto yelling at Tanaka and Nishinoya from Karasuno. He decided to steer well away from that mess and headed towards Fukunaga instead. He watched as Kai and Yaku managed to drag Yamamoto away from Karasuno, allowing Daichi to organise his team. Kai also retrieved the first years Inuoka, Teshiro, Lev and Shibayama and a minute later, Kuroo strolled in with his usual shit-eating grin. “Hey, guys! Ready for the practice matches?” he asked as he joined the group. There was a collective sound of agreement as Coach Naoi brought them their blue bibs. Kenma’s eyes met Kuroo’s, and for a split second, Kuroo’s smile faltered, but it appeared again just as quick. No one else seemed to notice, so Kenma assumed it was just his imagination.

“Alright,” the coach said, handing out the bibs, “Make sure you stretch if you haven’t already. You’ll be playing against Karasuno first.” 

“Yessir!” the group chorused. Everyone put on the bibs and Coach Naoi left the group to stand with Coach Nekomata.

Kuroo put his fist into the centre of the circle, and the rest of the team followed, Kenma only doing so after Yamamoto forcefully pulled his hand and pushed his hand into a fist. “We’re like the blood in our veins,” Kuroo began. “We must flow without stopping. Keep the oxygen moving and your mind working. Let’s do this!”

“Yeah!” Kuroo led Yaku, Kai, Kenma, Fukunaga, Yamamoto and Lev to the court. Karasuno also had their starting line up ready, with Daichi, Asahi, Tanaka, Nishinoya, Kageyama, Tsukishima and Hinata waiting for the start of the set.

Once on the court, Kenma studied their own and Karasuno’s player positions. Nekoma currently had Kai, Yaku and Fukunaga in the back row and Kuroo, Lev and himself in the front. Kuroo was staring straight forward with his eyes narrowed. Wondering what he was doing, Kenma followed his gaze to where Hinata was standing off the court. Kenma moved his gaze to the ceiling as his mind wondered but he was shortly brought back to earth by the whistle blowing.

Karasuno was serving first. Their ace, Asahi, did a jump serve that Kai received, only slightly shaky. Kenma moved under the ball as Lev shouted for a toss. Kuroo seemed to be frozen completely, not moving or speaking. Shrugging internally, he looked behind him, towards Fukunaga, before sending the toss to Lev. The fake action threw off one of Karasuno’s blockers, Tanaka, by a few seconds, which gave Lev only 2 blockers to spike past. Kenma recognized Kageyama and Tsukishima jumping up to block as Lev smacked the ball down. 

The ball was received by their captain, Daichi, but Karasuno’s positions had been messed up. “Sorry, cover!” 

The ball flew towards the edge of the boundary but Tanaka got himself under the ball. “I got it!”

“Right!” Kageyama called, surprising both teams. Tanaka complied, bumping the ball to where Kageyama was next to the line. Kenma and Lev jumped up, Lev blocking the cross and Kenma blocking the straight. Kageyama's neutral face suddenly turned into a scowl as he came face to face with Kenma. Shrinking back slightly, Kenma swore he heard a growl when he felt the ball being smack into forearms, ricocheting to the side, making a point for Karasuno. Kenma landed back on the ground with a wince and watched Kageyama smirk in front of him. 

“Nice wipe, Kageyama!” some of his teammates yelled as he returned to his position. 

Kenma cocked an eyebrow slightly and turned to face Kuroo. “What was that?”

Kuroo flinched and looked around the gym, blatantly not looking at Kenma. “What?”

“You didn’t call for the ball? That was a perfect opportunity for you to spike, what happened?”

“Aw, are you caring about the game now, Kitten?” Kenma glared at him, unimpressed. “Ok, ok, I just...” Kuroo’s face scrunched up like he was thinking, forgot.” He sounded more like he was asking a question.

“Uh huh. Well,” Kenma looked around to make sure no one was listening, “I’ll be sending the next one to you.” Leaving no room for argument, he returned to his starting position. The whistle blew, and Asahi served again.

The ball flew over the net, and Yaku received it. Almost all the spikers called for a toss as Kenma positioned himself under the ball. He stretched his arms up and tossed the ball to Kuroo, who was actually ready to spike. He was slightly too early though, and the ball just hit his fingertips. Fortunately for Nekoma, the ball made it over the net and past the block, earning a point for them. “Nice spike, Kuroo-san!” Lev exclaimed.

“Could you even call that a spike?” Yaku muttered to Kai. The latter shrugged, smiling slightly.

“Alright, shake it off! That one was unavoidable,” Daichi encouraged his team. “We’ll get the next one.” They all yelled in affirmation as the Nekoma rotated and the ball was handed to Kuroo for his serve. Now the score was 1-1.  
“Nice serve, Kuroo-san!” Lev yelled. The whistle blew and Kuroo jumped at the sound, like a startled cat. Shakily, the raven-head threw the ball up and served. The ball flew slowly, it appeared as though Kuroo hadn’t hit it properly. 

The ball hit the edge of the net and gently went over. “Net in!” Daichi yelled to his teammates. Kenma let out the breath he didn’t know he had been holding as he watched the ball drop.

Their libero, Nishinoya, dived forward with Tanaka and Tsukishima. The ball bounced off Tanaka’s hand and Tsukishima bumped it up high into the air, giving his team more time to attack.

“Right!” Asahi yelled, lifting his hand. Kageyama nodded and tossed the ball to the ace, who spiked it over. Yaku dived forward to receive it, passing it to Kenma. The rally continued on with Lev finally earning a point for Nekoma, the scores were now at 1-2.

“Nice spike, Lev!” Inuoka yelled from the sidelines. Lev gave his friend a thumbs-up as he returned to his position.

Kuroo was given the ball again for his next serve and he stood next to the baseline. There was a chorus of “Nice serve!”’s from Nekoma as Kuroo served again. 

Like last time, it hit the net and bounced, falling onto Karasuno’s side. “Damn it, again?!” Nishinoya yelled as he jumped forward, cleanly receiving the ball, it seemed like he had realised Kuroo was off his game today and had positioned himself slightly more forward. 

Kenma read the situation as Kageyama ran next to the net under the ball. Kenma predicted Kageyama would do a dump and as the latter jumped up, Kenma jumped too. The raven-haired hit the ball directly into Kenma’s hands, rebounding the ball against his hands. “Oh, he meant to do that,” Kenma mumbled under his breath. He looked at his palms, which were now red and stinging. “Doesn’t mean he had to hit it _that_ hard...”

The rebound was received by Daichi and Karasuno launched into a synchronized attack. Tanaka scored after Nekoma only managed to get one blocker on him. Karasuno cheered as the score changed to 2-2.

The set continued with both sides scoring repeatedly. What worried Kenma was that whenever Hinata was on the court, Kuroo would immediately start aiming spikes at him, and when he didn’t, he would be staring at the redhead intently. It seemed as though Karasuno was also picking up on Kuroo’s odd actions and began ‘protecting’ the first year.

Once Kuroo and Kenma had both rotated back to the front, the score was 10-8, in Karasuno’s favour. “Hey.” They both turned towards the sound of the voice, it was Tsukishima. “What do you have against the shrimp?” The blond smirked. “I’ve never seen you spike so hard.” Kuroo made a sound unusually close to a cat growling, making Tsukishima chuckled. “What? Do you not like being annoyed?” Tsukishima turned, his back now facing the net. “Y’know,” he began, turning his head to look at them, “jealously is not a good look on you, Kuroo- _san_ ” Kuroo looked like he about to pounce under the net and punch Tsukishima in the nose, so Kenma laid a hand on his shoulder. 

Kuroo froze at the touch and seemed to ‘reboot’ after a second. “Ok.” Tsukishima tilted his head and raised an eyebrow at the simple response. Shrugging, the blond turned fully around, leaving Kenma to deal with his captain.

“Kuro?” The boy turned towards Kenma at the sound of his nickname. It looked like he was blushing but Kenma paid no mind. “Do you want to take a timeout?” 

Kuroo looked towards the sidelines and shook his head. “It’s fine.” 

“Kuroo, I think a timeout would be good for all of us,” Kai said calmly, walking up to them. Kenma nodded, agreeing with the vice-captain. Kuroo sighed which Kenma took as agreement. He looked towards Coach Nekomata asking wordlessly for a timeout, the coach nodded and made the sign towards the umpire of the game. The whistle blew and both teams gathered on the sidelines.

Nekoma gathered around their coaches. “What you’re doing now is fine,” Coach Nekomata started, “don’t make rash decisions or you will be benched to cool down.” The older part of the team understood that comment was for Kuroo and Kuroo only, but no one mentioned it. “That is all.” Coach Nekomata smiled slightly, “stay hydrated.”

“Yessir!”

Hinata took a sip from his drink bottle and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “So… what happened to Kuroo-san?” he asked, placing his drink bottle back into the carrier.

“Why are you asking us, dumbass?” Kageyama scowled. “Ask Kuroo-san.” 

Hinata huffed, “I doubt he’d say anyway.”

“He might just be having an off-day,” Daichi suggested. 

Suga nodded, “Everyone has off-days. I’m wondering why he’s aiming for Hinata though.”

“You didn’t do anything to piss him off did you?” Tanaka asked chuckling.

Hinata opened his mouth to say ‘no’ when Kageyama spoke first. “He did.”

“What?!” the team shouted, looking towards the redhead in surprise.

“No, I didn’t! What are you on about, Bakayama?”

“Kuroo-san told me. He’s pissed because you hang out with Kenma too much.”

Daichi tilted his head slightly, “When did he tell you that?”

“This morning, when we were training,” Kageyama said, taking a sip of water. 

“W-why is he mad at me for hanging out with Kenma?” Hinata stuttered out, pouting.

Noya clapped him on the back laughing, “Just try not to piss him off anymore, yeah? Your wrists might break with all that receiving!” Hinata’s eyes widened and he quickly checked his wrists.

“You’d noticed if they were broken, shrimpy,” Tsukishima said dryly from where he was standing with Yamaguchi. “Kenma-san seems to be handling him fine.” He smirked, “Speaking of Kenma-san, what do _you_ have against him, King?”

Kageyama blushed slightly and looked down at his feet. “N-Nothing.”

“Hm, are you sure?” The blond asked, raising an eyebrow, “You seem to be doing the exact same thing as Kuroo.”

Tanaka grinned, “As much as I hate to agree with Tsukishima, I really do, he’s right.”

“We noticed too,” Ennoshita murmured. “Watching from the sidelines, we could see you aimed for Kenma a lot.” Kinoshita, Narita and Yamaguchi nodded. 

“Almost whenever you had the chance,” Yamaguchi shyly added.

“Is there a reason for that, Kageyama?” Suga asked carefully.

Kageyama, still looking at his feet, answered quietly, “It was a co- coinc- coincid-”

Tsukishima’s smirk grew, “ _Coincidence. _You’re as dumb as you look, King.”__

__“Tsukki, be nice,” Yamaguchi hissed under his breath._ _

__Tsukishima rolled his eyes and looked expectantly at Kageyama. “So, how’d Kenma-san piss you off?”_ _

__“It was a coinc-whatever!” Kageyama exclaimed as the whistle blew._ _

__Daichi sighed, likely feeling the stress of caring for 10 kids. He pinched the bridge of his nose between two fingers and put on a pained smile. “We’ll discuss this later. Let’s go!”_ _

__“Yessir!”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments of any sort are appreciated, as well as kudos  
> thanks for reading! ♡♡  
> (also please tell me if there are any mistakes and i'll fix them, thankq)


	6. have some more pining volleyball players

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fukurō vs neko! part 1  
> starring annoying crushes and other shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the kinda late (?) chapter, i've had a lot going on haha  
> i have another title for this fic in mind (training camp commodities) let me know what you guys think ♡  
> anyways, enjoy!

After a tiring set, Nekoma ended up winning 26-28, which meant Karasuno had to do a lap of diving drills. Kuroo seemed far too happy to have only won a set but at least he seemed to be happier than he was earlier. Bokuto and Akaashi watched Karasuno do their penalty, well Akaashi was. Bokuto was too busy studying Akaashi to pay attention to anyone else. The way he stood with his hands behind his back, his calm face and dark stormy eyes; he was perfect. Kenma walked up to them with a concerned look on his face, surprising Bokuto out of his thoughts. “What’s up, Kenma?” Bokuto practically yelled, jumping slightly.

“Quiet down, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi murmured next to him.

Bokuto apologised as Kenma began to talk, “Did you train with Kuroo this morning?” Bokuto and Akashi both nodded and Kenma continued. “Uh… he’s been acting weirdly all day, was he like that while you were training?”

Bokuto opened his mouth to answer but was silenced before he could even speak by Akaashi side-eyeing him. He decided to let his setter speak instead. “He’s been off his game all day, it seems. He nearly hit me in the face with a spike and he’s been scowling a lot.”

“Yeah, he seems mad at someone,” Bokuto added after Akaashi had spoken. “I dunno who but I hope he’s ok!”

“Thank you,” Kenma said before turning on his heel and walking away. 

Bokuto turned to Akaashi, “Was that ok? Did I say the right thing?” 

Akaashi nodded and Bokuto sighed in relief. “Kenma will probably ask Kuroo about it now, and since he’s so stubborn, Kenma will most likely get some sort of answer from him.” Akaashi turned his head to the side and Bokuto followed his gaze. Leaning against the wall with his knees tucked up to his chest was Kenma, playing on his PSP. “Ah, it appears I was wrong,” Akaashi said with a laugh. At the sound, Bokuto felt his face flush. “Well then, he either doesn’t care, which is unlikely, or he’s waiting until tonight.”

Bokuto nodded, attempting to bring his face to it’s normal colour. “You’re scary, ‘Kaashi!” He wasn’t sure if the blush had disappeared yet but nevertheless, Bokuto put on a grin as Akaashi turned to face him again. “How do you know all that?” 

“I pay attention,” Akaashi said with a smile. His smile quickly formed into a small frown. “Oh, Bokuto-san, are you feeling ok? You’re looking a bit red.”

Bokuto frantically waved his hands in front of him, almost hitting Akaashi in the head. “No! No, I’m fine.” He stopped moving his arms and they flopped to his side. “Thanks for asking, though.”

“No problem.” Akaashi took a swig from his drink bottle before removing it from his lips. Akaashi scrunched his face up in thought and spoke quickly, “I better go fill this up before our next match. I’ll be right back.” Bokuto nodded as Akaashi turned and left the gym.

“That was sudden, I swear he had a full bottle before...” Bokuto muttered to himself. Bokuto looked around the gym as he waited for Akaashi to come back.

“Hey, captain!” A voice suddenly said from behind him. He turned towards the voice and saw Konoha saluting to him, followed by Sarukui, Washio and Komi.

“Hey! Konoha, Saru, Komi!” Bokuto exclaimed, greeting his friends. “What’s up?”

“We were gonna ask you that,” Sarukui said grinning. “What just happened with Akaashi and you?”

“Eh? Nothing. Nup, absolutely nothing. What’re you talking about?” Bokuto said hastily. He cursed under his breath as his friends began smirking at him.

“Looks like someone’s got a crush!” Komi sang happily. Bokuto groaned as the other two 3rd years laughed.

“It’s nothing like that!” Bokuto complained. “I just- he just left really fast for some reason and now I’m worried I did something wrong.”

“Sounds like you fucked up man,” Konoha said, slapping Bokuto on the back.

Sarukui nodded, “Jack of All Trades is right, you’ve done something.” Konoha huffed at the nickname while Komi stifled a laugh.

“Oi, he’s coming, see ya captain!” Konoha said suddenly, waving goodbye and walking away. 

Komi shrugged and grinned, “Good luck, Bokuto!” He and Sarukai went after Konoha as Akaashi walked up to Bokuto.

“Good luck with what, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked. 

Bokuto jumped and felt his ears go red, “Nothing! Nothing, I don’t know what they’re talking about,” he said, laughing awkwardly. 

Akaashi raised an eyebrow but didn’t push further. “Well, we’ve got another match, by the way.”

“O-Oh, right! I knew that, let’s go then.”

Akaashi shook his head, smiling slightly at his captain’s antics. The two then walked over to where their next match would be taking place, against Nekoma. 

“Bro! Ready to be crushed?” Kuroo shouted when Akaashi and Bokuto walked over to the court. 

Bokuto held up a fist, “Don’t get cocky, bro!”

“I don’t think _you_ can say that Bokuto-san,” Akaashi muttered from behind him.

“AGHAASHI!” he pouted, “You’re supposed to be on my side!” Akaashi felt his cheeks heat slightly at the sight. Somehow, the childish 3rd year was... endearing? The way his golden eyes seemed to light up as he started to smile. Bokuto turned to talk to Kuroo and Akaashi found himself momentarily frozen before he suddenly felt a slap onto his back. Turning around, he came face-to-face with Sarukui.

“Pay attention, vice!” Sarukui said teasingly, shoving Akaashi forward. Akaashi stumbled, crashing into Bokuto’s back.

Akaashi felt his face press in between Bokuto’s shoulder blades as the spiker was pushed forward too. “S-Sorry Bokuto-san,” Akaashi stammered out, slightly in shock.

“You good, ‘Kaashi?” Bokuto asked, grabbing Akaashi’s arms to steady him. They stared at each other for a beat of silence before Bokuto quickly let go, as if Akaashi had burned him.

Akaashi quickly regained his wits, turning to face the brown-haired teen. “Sarukui-san, should you be pushing your setter and vice-captain?”

“Yeah, Saru!” Kohona added, placing a hand on Sarukui’s shoulder as the latter rolled his eyes. “Don’t bully your kouhai.”

Komi seemingly appeared out of nowhere, standing next to Bokuto. “It looks like you did well, cap’!” Bokuto cleared his throat and laughed slightly, before turning around to face the laughing Kuroo. 

“Shut up, Kuroo!” Bokuto yelled over his friend’s ‘drunk hyena laugh,’ as Akaashi called it.

“Heh, sorry~” the raven-haired sang. “I should get to my team, see ya!” And with that, Kuroo waved goodbye and walked away.

“Oh, was he the guy in that video you two made?” Konoha asked Bokuto and Akaashi.

“Duh,” Bokuto said laughing. “How could you not remember him?”

“His bedhead is quite unmistakable,” Akaashi mused. His comment only caused Bokuto to laugh even harder, causing their friends to double over with him. Akaashi only focused on the honey-sweet sound of Bokuto’s laughter. Well, not honey-sweet, more coffee-bitter... same difference.

“That reminds me,” Komi said after the laughter died down, “I wanted to say, you two looked pretty good in that.”

“Oh yeah, ‘Kaashi looked amazing!” Bokuto exclaimed. 

Akaashi blushed at the compliment as the other 3rd years nodded and agreed. “O-Oh, thank you,” he managed to say. 

“Oi, you five!” Yukie yelled. “The match is about to start, get your asses over here!”

“Sorry, Yukie!” Bokuto shouted back, running over to the rest of the team. Sarukui, Konoha and Komi followed him and Akaashi walked behind the third years idly.

“Fantastic, Keiji,” he muttered to himself. “You’re head over heels for your best friend, senpai, ace and captain. Now what?”

“Stop mumbling and get over here, Akaashi!” Yukie shouted at him again. Akaashi winced and jogged over to his team’s huddle.

“Alright,” Coach Yamiji said, “Just play as you did in the last match and you’ll be good. Anything else?”

“We’ve played Nekoma plenty of times before so you all should know what they’re like, yeah?” Bokuto asked, receiving nods from the other players. “Well, then let’s play a good match!”

“Yes!”

With that, the players went to baseline, all yelling “Thank you!” as loud as they could. Then the starting line up consisting of Akaashi, Waisho, Konoha, Onaga, Sarukui and Komi, went to the court. Bokuto went to the referee to decide who would be serving first.

“They’re serving first!” Bokuto called as he returned to his position. “Alright!” the team shouted back in response as they got into their positions. Akaashi looked to the other side of the court and saw Kuroo readying for his serve. Whatever good mood Kuroo was in a minute ago, it was gone now. He was back to the spooked-cat version of himself that was most likely caused by his crush on Kenma. 

“Jeez, I hope you won’t end up like that, Akaashi,” Sarukui muttered to Akaashi.

“Huh?!” Akaashi exclaimed, louder than he would usually. Several of his other teammates looked over at him in concern before he waved them off.

“You obviously like, or even love-”

Akaashi physically bristled, “Shut it, Saru.”

Sarukui’s eyes widened and he chuckled slightly, “Wow, harsh Akaashi, using Bokuto’s nickname?”

“I’ll only use your real name when you stop with the gossip,” he hissed back, eyes blazing slightly.

“Alright, alright,” the 3rd year raised his hands up in defence. “I’ll add that to my Not To-Do List.” 

Akaashi sighed and turned, facing the net. “Thank you, Sarukui-san.” 

The whistle blew and Kuroo served. Unlike most of his serves in the last game, it actually made it over the net but was received by Komi easily. The ball went up and Akaashi positioned himself under the falling ball. “Left!” Bokuto yelled. Akaashi looked around before sending the ball to Bokuto, who smashed in down in a clean line shot. “Man, your tosses are the best, Akaashi!” Bokuto exclaimed with a grin as he turned to Akaashi. Akaashi felt his heart flutter and tried for a small smile. He complied with Bokuto’s high five before they returned to their positions.

“Nice serve, Kuroo!” a Nekoma member yelled as the whistle blew. Kuroo served and the match continued. Both sides scored points continuously and the score came to 15-15. Akaashi felt himself tiring out as Nekoma’s defence kept their spikes from landing. It seemed like no matter what Fukurodani did, Nekoma always had a counter-attack. To say it was frustrating was an understatement.

“These guys never give up!” Kohona groaned as they took a timeout. Everyone nodded, suddenly feeling the heat of summer.

“Nekoma’s defence is awesome,” Komi agreed. “Wish I could be that good.”

Bokuto smacked the Komi on the back, “You’re perfectly good, Komi! Don’t worry about it.” Bokuto grinned. Leave it to Bokuto to lift spirits with a simple grin.

Yukie handed Akaashi a water bottle, which he gingerly accepted, taking a large gulp of water. Wiping his face with a towel, he turned to look at Nekoma’s huddle. It seemed like Kenma was discussing another tactic with the others. Akaashi’s eyes lingered on Kuroo for a moment, as he watched the latter stare at Kenma. “He’s really not good at hiding it, huh,” he muttered to himself.

“What was that Akaashi?” Bokuto asked loudly.

Akaashi flinched and turned to the group. “Uh, it looks like they’re discussing another counter-attack,” he said quietly. His comment was met with several groans.

“Again? Seriously?” Komi said, sighing.

“At least their captain seems to be out of it,” Sarukui mused, looking over at Nekoma’s huddle. 

“Is he sick?” Onaga asked, titling his head slightly.

“ _Lovesick,_ ” Kohona said with a nod. “I’m not sure for who, though...”

Bokuto and Akaashi looked at each other and before Bokuto could speak, Akaashi interrupted. “It’s probably someone on Nekoma, since he’s only struggling during matches.” There was a murmur of agreement in the group.

“Ooo, that’s true!” Bokuto exclaimed. “We should guess!”

“Or maybe you could just ask him, Bo, you’re his friend aren’t you?” Sarukui added.

“Right… I’ll do that then!” Bokuto said happily. He took another sip from his water bottle. “Man, it’s getting too hot for these,” he mumbled. The team turned to Bokuto who promptly sat on the ground, placing his water bottle next to him, and started removing his knee pads.

“Bokuto, what are you doing?” Komi asked. “I know it’s hot but you should wear knee p-” The team watched as Bokuto removed his shoes and slid off his compression sleeves, placing them on the floor. Akaashi felt his face heat slightly. 

“W-Wait those were compression sleeves?!” Kohona exclaimed. Bokuto hummed in agreement, putting on his shoes and knee pads again.

Bokuto stood up, grinning. “There we go!” he said, crossing his arms. Half the team’s mouths were agape.

“You never take those off!” Sakura stuttered. “And I swear those were long knee pads.”

“Nah, just compression sleeves,” Bokuto said, shaking his head. “I thought they looked cool with the knee pads!” 

Akaashi found himself unable to take his gaze off of Bokuto’s now exposed thighs, feeling his cheeks heat even further. Hastily, he turned his head to the side as Bokuto turned to look at him. The whistle blew and Akaashi was saved from further self-inflicted embarrassment. The players went back onto court, Akaashi feeling more unfocused than he had ever been. “I’m turning into pain-in-the-ass Kuroo-san,” he muttered to himself. “Great...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! hope you enjoyed :)  
> also, please let me know about what you think about this fic's title if you can ♡


	7. less depressy more progressy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> or: we actually get somewhere with these ships  
> fukurō vs neko! part 2 hehe  
> wowww the tittle changed :0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for your comments and kudos, i really appreciate it!  
> also, i actually edited this one before posting it so there shouldn't be any mistakes (hopefully)  
> hope you enjoy :)

For the entirety of the game, Akaashi just couldn’t focus. His entire team could tell something was up, even Nekoma could tell. Kenma watched the setter fumble yet another toss from the other side of the net. Bokuto still managed to hit it, but it barely got past the blockers and was picked up by Yaku instantly. Kenma set up the ball to Kai, who hit the ball against Akaashi’s fingers, sending it off to the side. The score was now 18-20, with Nekoma in the lead. Kenma watched as Akaashi landed off-balance, falling into a crouch. Supporting his body with one arm, Akaashi covered his face with his other hand. Kenma noticed immediately and moved so he opposite the setter on the other side of the net.

Kenma slowly crouched down. “Kejij,” he murmured. 

Akaashi jumped slightly, turning so that his eyes were on Kenma. “Y-Yes?”

“Would you like to sub off?”

“No!” Keiji practically gasped, “No, thank you.”

“Ok then. What’s got you so… troubled?” Kenma asked tentatively. Their teams had realised that their setters were conversing through the bottom of the net and were watching from afar, trusting the two of them to deal with whatever was going on.

“Several things.” Kenma indicated for him to continue, which Akaashi did, in a pace that was almost too fast for Kenma to comprehend. “I’m a shitty setter, a terrible friend, I have a crush that won't fucking go away.” Akaashi didn’t swear often so Kenma carefully slipped under the net and sat down in front of his friend, attempting to comfort him further. “I should just leave the team now and focus on my studies. Oh but I’m pretty stupid anyway so I’ll probably fail and- ” 

Slapping a hand over the black-haired boy’s mouth, Kenma glared at him. “Shut up, Keiji.” Akaashi blinked owlishly back at him. “Let’s go get a drink, c’mon.” Grabbing Akaashi’s wrist, Kenma pulled him up from the ground and dragged him to the sidelines. The coaches sighed and let it happen, and Fukurodani and Nekoma’s 1st year setters were subbed on as they changed their shoes and left the gym.

Once outside, Kenma pushed Akaashi down onto a bench and stood in front of him holding a drink bottle out for him. “You have a terrible habit of overthinking, you know?” 

Akaashi nodded, breathing heavily, “I know. This time I couldn’t control it, sorry.” He carefully took the bottle from Kenma and took a sip.

“You were acting like how Kuroo was before. How is that even possible?”

“We’re both in a similar situation as of now,” Akaashi murmured, placing the drink bottle on the bench next to him.

“What ‘situation’?” Kenma asked, crossing his arms and looking at the ground.

“As I mentioned before,” Akaashi said, fiddling with his fingers, “A stupid crush that won't go away.”

Kenma’s head shot up, eyebrows raised. “What?”

“I don’t think I need to repeat myself.” Akaashi stood up, brushing off his uniform and grabbing the drink bottle. “We have a game to play, Kenma-san. Thank you for helping me though, I feel better.” Kenma nodded, eyebrows furrowing as he followed Akaashi silently back to the gym.

“Do you know who?” Kenma asked quietly as they slipped on their volleyball shoes.

Akaashi tilted his head to the side, “Who?”

“His crush,” he murmured, blushing.

“Yes, but don’t ask me to tell you.” Akaashi stood up, stretching. “Sorry.” Kenma waved his apology off, even though he felt like screaming questions at the setter. Akaashi smiled slightly at him. “By the way you’re blushing, I have a feeling I know why you’re asking.” Kenma rolled his eyes, however he didn't feel the need to deny anything as they both walked back into the gym.

Looking around, Kenma noticed that the teams were on timeout and were standing around on the sidelines. He watched as Akaashi was greeted by a large hug from Bokuto and encouraging pats on the back from his other teammates. “I’m glad Kuroo’s not like that with me,” he muttered to himself.

“What was that Kenma-san?” Lev asked, appearing next to him.

Kenma stepped back in fright, turning to face the silver-haired first year. “What do you want, Lev?”

Lev smiled, completely ignoring Kenma’s annoyed tone. “What were you muttering about?”

“Nothing.” Kenma looked towards the scoreboard, “Oh, it’s set point.” The score was 23-24, for Fukurodani.

Lev nodded, “Yeah, are you good to go on now?” Kenma nodded. “Good!” And with that Lev skipped off to the rest of the team. Kenma sighed and followed him.

  
Kuroo placed his hands on his hips, leaning back on his feet and closing his eyes in relief. “We were so close, damn it.”

There was a groan from next to him. Kuroo opened one eye to see Kenma next to him. Kenma pushed his hand up into his dyed hair, combing it back with a sigh. Kuroo bit his lip trying to prevent himself from smiling at the sight. “Since when were penalties this hard?” his friend complained, flushed red and sweating. 

“You left for a part of it, you had it lucky,” Kuroo said, laughing slightly. “Plus, it’s just boiling hot today, Bokuto even took off his compression sleeves.” Kenma smirked slightly at that, giving Kuroo the impression that he knew something that Kuroo did not. Not bothering to question it, Kuroo opened his other eye and crossed his arms. “We’ve got lunch now. You hungry, Kitten?”

Kenma nodded and they both headed to the door, putting on their Nekoma jackets. “You want to show me that video too?”

Kuroo’s eyes widened slightly as he took off his volleyball shoes. “I thought you didn’t care?”

“I want to see what my best friend was doing at 11 pm at night,” Kenma scoffed, slipping into his running shoes. “And yes, I realised you were awake that late.”

Kuroo looked away. “ _Best friend,_ ” he whispered mockingly to himself. “Yeah, I’ll show you in the cafeteria,” he said loudly, looking at his shoes. He stood up, holding out a hand to Kenma to help him up. Kenma took his hand but instead of letting go after he got up, he carefully hooked their pinkies together. Kuroo’s cheeks heated slightly but didn’t let go and they walked to the cafeteria together.

Once they entered the cafeteria, Kuroo and Kenma split up to get their food from the managers who had helped prepare lunch. Grabbing a tray, Kuroo carefully piled food onto it before taking a seat next to Kenma. The rest of their team joined them, taking places around them. “Y’know Kitten, you should eat more,” Kuroo said as his friend pulled out his PSP, placing it on his lap. Kuroo eyed Kenma’s tray which only held a cup of water, a bowl of rice, a few pieces of fish and some vegetables.

Kenma shook his head, “This is fine for me.” He picked up his chopsticks, grabbing a piece of carrot and putting it in his mouth. “Are you showing me that video now?” Kuroo nodded and pulled out his phone, clicking onto the video. He gave the phone to Kenma, who held it in his spare hand.

“I only appear at the end, by the way,” Kuroo added, clicking play. Kenma nodded as the video started to play, the music only reaching Kenma and Kuroo’s ears. Kenma watched the video until the very end but as Kuroo was going to take the phone back, Kenma leaned forward and clicked the replay button with his nose. Kuroo raised an eyebrow as the video played again, “Uh, you could’ve just asked me to-”

Kenma, keeping his eyes on the screen, turned to him slightly, “Sh.” Slightly surprised, Kuroo shut up immediately. The upbeat music continued to play as Kenma watched it another 5 times, handing the phone back to Kuroo after he was finished. “You looked cool.” And with that, Kenma turned to his food, quickly stuffing some into his mouth, most probably to avoid talking more.

Kuroo’s mouth fell agape, his eyes widening. “T-Thanks.” He quietly pocketed his phone and started to eat as several thoughts rushed through his mind. Did Kenma actually mean that? Did Kenma only watch it 7 times to watch him? Or was he watching Hinata instead…? That shrimpy-

“Kuro,” Kenma said quietly. Kuroo looked up at his friend. “What happened to you before? In our matches.”

Kuroo looked away, “I was uh… distracted.”

Kenma raised an eyebrow delicately. “By what?”

“Someone,” he muttered, feeling the blood rush to his cheeks.

Kenma blinked and narrowed his cat-like eyes. “Ok then, by who?”

Kuroo abruptly stood up, banging the table with his knees, causing the dishes on the table to shake. “I need to go!” he said loudly. Now with nearly everyone’s eyes on him, he picked up his tray of mostly-eaten food, walked quickly to the kitchen and placed the tray down before speed-walking out of the cafeteria.

As he walked quickly through the hallways of Shinzen, Kuroo ran a hand through his bedhead, trying to calm his nerves. “Good job Tetsurou,” he muttered to himself, “That was the loudest exit you’ve ever made. Dramatic even.”

“I have to agree, Kuroo-san, that was quite the exit.” Kuroo jumped and whipped around to see none other than Akaashi behind him, with a small smirk on his face.

Kuroo furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms. “What’re you smirking about? And why’d you follow me?”

“I’m smirking because you left a bit of a mess in the cafeteria and I followed you because you looked like you could use some help.” Akaashi innocently held his hands behind his back, still smirking. “Am I wrong?”

Kuroo rolled his eyes, “Of course not, you’re Akaashi Keiji.” Akaashi laughed at that, and Kuroo felt like he had achieved something.

Akaashi sighed. “Well, to get to the point, this is clearly getting out of hand. You can barely function around him.” 

“Guilty as charged,” Kuroo said, nodding. “But I had a perfectly fine conversation when I was showing him the video we made yesterday! No stuttering or anything.”

“Hm, true. I did see that from my table. That wasn’t exactly a conversation though.” Kuroo exhaled loudly and leaned against the wall, placing one foot against the wall. “We need to do something about this. Meaning you,” Akaashi pointed at him accusingly, “Need to confess to him.”

Kuroo stumbled, gasping, holding the wall to prevent himself from tripping. “Hell no! I’m never going to do that, even if it costs me my life. It’d ruin our relationship.”

Akaashi pinched the bridge of his nose. “Pain-in-the-ass-Kuroo-san, you need to fucking man up already.” 

Kuroo gasped again, mouth falling open. “Excuse me, wha-”

He was cut off by Akaashi, who now had his hands held in front of him, fiddling with them. “You’ve essentially had a crush on Kenma-san for years, but you only realised it today!” Akaashi scrunched his face up in thought. “If you promise me that you’ll confess before camp ends, I’ll confess too.”

“W-wait what?!” Kuroo pushed himself off the wall so he was standing closer to Akaashi. “You have a crush?”

Kuroo could’ve sworn he saw a blush on the setter’s face. “Yes Kuroo-san, like most humans, I have a liking towards someone.”

“Who?” Kuroo asked, tilting his head slightly.

“You’ll find out later, Kuroo-san,” Akaashi said, pushing a bit of his hair behind his ear. “At least I’m assuming so, that idiot tells you everything.”

“Akaashi!” Kuroo threw his hands up. “Why are you so secretive? I hardly know anything about you.”

Akaashi scoffed, rolling his eyes “That’s because you never ask.” Kuroo made a sound of mock offence as Akaashi turned around, stuffing his hands into his Fukurodani jacket pockets. “We should head back, I think lunch should be finishing up soon.”

Kuroo nodded, following after the 2nd year. “By the way,” Kuroo asked as they started to walk back, “How’d you get Bokuto to not follow you?”

Akaashi exhaled through his nose, smiling slightly. “I think I said something about extra sets later.” Akaashi laughed fondly. “He was too interested in eating anyway.”

Kuroo grinned, “Now I get why Bokuto keeps obsessing over your laugh.” 

“What?!” The setter’s head whipped around so fast that Kuroo was afraid he did something to his neck. “H-He obsesses… over my laugh?”

“Yeah! All he talks about is you sometimes,” Kuroo smirked, not noticing Akaashi had stopped walking behind him. “He says something like ‘Kuroo! I heard ‘Kaashi laugh again today!’ and then he says something about how angelic and pretty you are, or something like that.” Kuroo turned to the side, before realising that Akaashi was behind him. “What’s wrong?” he asked, walking back to the setter.

“I-I didn’t know he liked me that much?” Akaashi murmured, looking at the floor.

Eyeing Akaashi's bright red face, Kuroo smirked. “Oh wait- you like him! Don’t you?” Akaashi could only nod. “Oh jeez, you guys are idiots,” Kuroo laughed as they continued walking.

Akaashi turned to send Kuroo an unimpressed glare, “Thanks.” 

“Sorry!” The middle blocker held his arms up in defence. “Hey, y’know what? Go ahead and confess,” he said as they reached the doorway of the cafeteria, turning to Akaashi. “And I promise I’ll do the same.”

“Do what the same?”

Kuroo shrieked slightly as he nearly bumped into someone in the doorway. It was Kenma, who seemingly materialized in front of them. Bokuto appeared behind Kenma with a grin, “Yeah, what?”

Kuroo opened his mouth to speak as Akaashi responded quicker, “Nothing to worry about, Kenma-san, Bokuto-san.” He nodded at the two of them as he addressed them. “We were just discussing some game tactics.” Akaashi leaned to the side, peering into the cafeteria. “Is lunch over? I wanted some more onigiri.”

“You and your onigiri,” Kuroo scoffed. Akaashi smiled slightly before walking around Kenma and Bokuto to grab some more food.

Kenma sighed. “We have another match soon, Kuro. Have you had enough to eat?”

“Hey, hey, hey, how the turntables,” Bokuto said with a grin brighter than the sun

Both Kuroo and Kenma rolled their eyes. “I’m fine, Kitten. Sorry for leaving before.” 

Kenma waved away his apology like usual. “Walk with me?” Bokuto took this moment to find his setter and left with a wave of his hand as Kenma moved to his side. Kuroo would be lying if he said that he wasn’t screaming internally when Kenma grabbed onto his jacket sleeve as they walked to the gym together. He then felt his stomach drop suddenly as he remembered the promise he had made just a few minutes ago. “ _Shit._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you~
> 
> fun facts:  
> \- akaashi is actually younger than kenma, which i didn't know till i searched it up (that's why akaashi calls him 'kenma-san' here)  
> \- i had to watch some season 2 episodes to see what they ate during the camp lmao
> 
> also hc that kuroo calls kenma 'kitten' yes? yes.


	8. ight so these two are friends now yay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we see the beginnings of a new friendship (hint it's like my favourite not-so-canon friendship with two emotionally constipated volleydorks! love em) 
> 
> also karasuno training together (but poorly written cuz the only team sports i've played were in school oops)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aksfoabs IM SORRY bruh i havent updated in 2 weeks how did i do that??? ig it's since school's been a bitch, we're finishing the term now (we had three weeks at school lmao) and so now everything's getting marked, reports are coming out, it's s t r e s s f u l  
> anyway, here's my 1000-word-longer-than-usual chapter! enjoy <3  
> (also warning for language!? idk if i need to change the rating cuz of this)

Hinata skipped his way towards the gyms, humming a tune before stopping in front of the 2nd gym. He was going to have some individual practice, hopefully with Kageyama too. Jumping through the doorway and landing on his feet, he looked around the gym. There was Daichi, Suga, Tanaka, Narita and Ennoshita practicing on one court with Kiyoko, Yamaguchi, Asahi and Kinoshita were practicing serves with Yachi on another. Noya was practicing sets against a wall on the side of the court though Tsukishima and Kageyama were nowhere to be seen. “Hinata, hey!”

Hinata turned towards the voice. It was Suga, waving towards him. “Hi Suga-san!” Hinata waved back.

“Would you like to join us? We’re practicing the synchronized attack.”

“Yeah Hinata! C’mon!” Tanaka yelled. 

Hinata nodded and ran over to the group. “Where are Tsukishima and Kageyama?”

Narita shrugged, “Kageyama came here before and left with Tsukishima.”

“I think he wanted to talk to him?” Ennoshita added, picking up a ball from the ground.

Hinata made a small ‘oh’ sound, his mouth slowly curving into a frown. “Don’t worry about it, he’ll be back soon,” Suga reassured him with an angelic smile. Hinata nodded and got into position. Ennoshita passed the ball to Kiyoko, who threw it up into the air towards Suga. The other 5 players began their run-ups, all jumping at different times before Daichi finally slammed the ball down onto the other side of the court. There were a few calls of excitement as the players returned to their starting positions. Kiyoko was handed the ball again, and they started another attack, with Ennoshita spiking the ball down this time.

After several synchronized attacks, serves and sets, the players who had been practicing before Hinata got there had begun to tire out. They all collectively decided to take a break, with Kiyoko and Yachi handing out drink bottles and towels to everyone.

As Hinata took a sip from his drink bottle, he and the rest of the team heard shouting coming from one of the entrances to the gym, “You’re such a dumbass!” Hinata could recognize that voice from anywhere.

“Is ‘dumbass’ the only insult in your vocabulary, King?” a familiar voice snarked back.

“Assfuck!” the other person shouted.

“Well that’s just rude, Your Highness, I helped you didn’t I? Will there be no words of gratitude?” The sources of the voice came into view, one still furiously shouting at the other.

“You don’t need gratitude, you just said _that_!” Kageyama yelled at the blonde.

“This is why you’re a part of the idiot duo, you know I was just teas-”

“Oi! You two better stop fighting,” Daichi shouted from where he was sitting with Asahi and Suga. Tsukishima and Kageyama both flinched and quickly shut up, mumbling apologies as they put on their gym shoes. 

Yamaguchi, who was standing next to Hinata, hummed thoughtfully. “You know what?” Hinata turned to Yamaguchi, indicating for him to continue. “Tsukki didn’t have his normal ‘I really dislike you’ snarky face on.”

“My what?” a voice asked dryly. Hinata and Yamaguchi turned to Tsukishima, who was walking up to them with Kageyama. Yamaguchi only giggled slightly, causing Tsukishima to sigh. Hinata swore he saw the trace of a smile on the taller boy’s lips.

“So, what did you Kageyama want you for?” Hinata asked Tsukishima carefully.

Tsukishima opened his mouth to reply but Kageyama responded quicker. “Nothing, dumbass.” Tsukishima raised an eyebrow at his response but said nothing, closing his mouth. 

Yamaguchi tilted his head, “It seemed urgent though?”

“It’s nothing, don’t worry.” He turned to Tsukishima, “Spikes?” The blond nodded, wearing a slightly confused expression, and following Kageyama to the court.

There was a beat of silence all around them, even their senpais had stopped conversing to listen to the 1st years. The team watched as the pair walked to court, with the blond picking up a ball from the cart. He threw the ball up, running forward as Kageyama tossed the ball up for Tsukishima to hit. Hinata laughed awkwardly with a worried expression as he watched Tsukishima slam the ball down and land with a satisfied smirk. “W-what happened to them? They’re scaring me...”

“I-I think they’re friends?” Yamaguchi wondered out loud.

“We’re not!" was the sharp reply from the two on the court. Kageyama and Tsukishima glared at Yamaguchi before glaring at each other. Then as quickly as they had stopped, another ball was slammed across the court.

“They’re scary,” Noya agreed from near them, nodding with wide eyes. 

Another ball was tossed almost impossibly high, causing Tsukishima to stretch as high as he could. He barely managed to tap the ball over the net. Tsukishima landed, wobbling slightly from the awkward maneuver in the air, swiftly turning to Kageyama with a glare. “Too high, fucktard,” he said in a dangerous tone. From the sidelines, there was a frightened shriek from most likely Yachi.

“I realised, you twig lookin’ ass,” Kageyama retorted with a frown, stepping forward. Daichi and Tanaka moved forward to prevent a fight before Tsukishima smirked - wait hang on, was that a grin? On _Tsukishima_? Daichi and Tanaka stopped short in surprise, barely having moved from their previous spots.

“Does the King need to borrow my glasses then? Seems like you need them more than me.”

Kageyama snorted, grinning slightly. “We both know you can’t see shit without them.” 

Tsukishima exhaled - was that laughter? “Maybe my dictionary too, ‘twig looking ass?’ What kind of insult is that?” Kageyama huffed in response and the two then returned to their practice as if nothing happened.

“What the-” Kinoshita started, stuttering. “What?!”

Asahi and Suga both seemed to be at a loss for words as Tanaka and Nishinoya started laughing and shouting incoherently. Daichi began laughing slightly, shaking his head and rubbing his temples with his fingers. Yamaguchi simply grinned. “Told you so. Friends!”

The two boys on the court glared at Yamaguchi for a second, frightening the pinch server. “You two have to stop glaring at the same time, you look terrifying!” he yelped.

Tsukishima and Kegyama both chuckled lightly, “Sorry~” Tsukishima teased quietly. The rest of the team turned to the middle blocker in shock, some spluttering, others with raised eyebrows. 

“What is up with you two?” Hinata yelled. The two simply ignored the question as Kageyama walked towards Tsukishima, muttering to him, indicating something with his hands. Kageyama said something else, making the blonde scoff before nodding, taking a few steps back.

Kageyama grabbed a ball from the cart and threw it to Tsukishima before jogging to the backline with the ball. He nodded at the blond, who threw it up high near Kageyama, who easily received it. The taller boy quickly adjusted his position so he was under the falling ball as Kageyama began a run-up. Sticking his tongue out slightly in concentration, Tsukishima jumped and set the ball to Kageyama, maybe slightly too close to the net. Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows slightly but still spiked it over, and it hit the ground with a bang. “Too close,” Kageyama muttered to Tsukishima as Yamaguchi began applauding lightly.

“The hell?” Tanaka yelled.

Asahi blinked in surprise, before smiling slightly. “Could you try tossing to me, Tsukishima?” 

The blonde frowned slightly but nodded, grabbing another ball from the cart. “Sure, anyone else?”

“Oh, me!” Hinata yelled, jumping slightly. "That's so cool, Tsukishima!"

“Seriously, did everyone forget I can set too?” Tsukishima grumbled as Hinata and Asahi joined them on the court.

“That’s right! Tsukishima set the ball quite a lot in the 1st years’ three-on-three at the start of the year.” Suga reminded the team with a grin. “With Tanaka, Kageyama and Hinata versus Daichi, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.” There was a collective murmur as the team recalled the match that happened several months ago.

“He still sucks though,” Kageyama stated bluntly from next to Tsukishima. 

The taller boy exhaled sharply, "Well, excuse me, Your Majesty. It's not like I'm trying to be Japan's best setter." Kageyama grumbled something under his breath, huffing as he turned away from the frowning boy.

"Alright, alright. Let's continue practicing!" Daichi yelled, placing down his towel. The team chorused in response and everyone went to the court.

Half of the team, Kinoshita, Suga, Nishinoya, Yamaguchi, Narita and Tanaka were on one side. The other team was Tsukishima, Hinata, Kageyama, Ennoshita, Asahi and Daichi. The teams were fairly equal, however, some people weren't playing their usual positions. Tsukishima and Kageyama had switched, with Kageyama now a middle blocker with Hinata. Suga and Nishinoya had decided to switch too, with Noya becoming the setter and Suga becoming the main defence. 

There were some struggles at first on both teams, with players not used to this odd versus match with the additional problems of switched portions. Noya's sets were good but he constantly was setting them just the slightest bit too low, still not used to it. Suga did great at receiving but would move towards the ball for the second touch in force of habit. Kageyama had a similar problem and wasn’t quite used to only hitting and digging, sometimes moving into position to set before stopping short in realisation. Tsukishima wasn't that used to setting, but especially had trouble with Hinata, occasionally hitting the redhead in the face, muttering a small ‘oops’ each time. 

“At least some of those flubbed sets were on purpose,” Tanaka muttered to Yamaguchi as they waited for the serve. 

Yamaguchi nodded and laughed, “Oh, definitely.” From the other side of the net, Hinata yelped, glaring at Tsukishima, who was smirking and almost towering over the shorter boy.

“Kageyama, nice serve,” Daichi interrupted the two, shouting to the ravenhead over his shoulder. Kageyama nodded, taking a few steps back from the baseline

Tsukishima smirk grew. “Hinata, watch this.”

“Uh… ok?” he responded, his face screwed up in confusion.

Tsukishima snorted quietly, turning around. “Oi, King.” Kageyama was in the middle of starting his serve and had tossed the ball up for his run-up, but he still looked vaguely in the blonde’s direction. “Kenma!” Tsukishima yelled suddenly, just before Kageyama hit the ball. Kageyama’s serve lurched to the left, somehow scoring a point as it landed just beside the line. 

“You- Shittyshima!” Kageyama yelled while Tsukishima tried to contain his laughter. Tanaka and Nishinoya did no such thing, almost falling over in laughter.

“W-what was that?” Nishinoya said between laughs.

“Fuckin’ hilarious, that’s what!” Tanaka responded next to him, wheezing slightly.

Suga was laughing too, slightly quieter, next to the spot the serve had landed. “Tsukishima, would you mind explaining?”

Tsukishima looked smug as he started to respond, “Oh apparently Kenma-”

“S-Shut up, Tsukishima! My next serve will be at your head, you ass!” Kageyama retorted from behind him, sounding slightly flustered.

“That’s if you can aim it, of course,” Tsukishima responded smoothly. Kageyama grumbled under his breath as he returned to his position.

“Eh?!” Hinata yelled from next to Tsukishima. “What has his mucked up serve got to do with Kenma?”

Tsukishima turned his head to the side, covering his ear with a hand. “Shout any louder and they’ll hear you in Brazil,” he muttered as Hinata looked up to the ceiling in thought.

“Okay…” Ennoshita said from behind them, drawing out the last syllable, “Let’s just move on from that.” 

Daichi sighed, looking at between the tall first years sternly. “I have no clue what’s going on with you two but don’t do it again.” They nodded, Tsukishima still smirking and Kageyama still grumbling under his breath.

“The serve was in, wasn’t it?” Yachi said from the sidelines where she was umpiring the match. “It’s Kageyama-kun’s serve still.”

Suga nodded, smiling, “Alright Kageyama, try not to mess up this time, okay?” 

Tsukishima exhaled shortly, in what was probably laughter as Kiyoko threw the ball back to Kageyama. “Kageyama, _nice serve,_ ” Tsukishima called over his shoulder.

“Piss off, ‘Shima,” Kageyama called back, tossing up the ball for his serve. Hinata noticed Tsukishima’s eyebrow twitching at the nickname as the ball flew across the court. Suga hastily moved into position and dug the ball up, sending it to Noya.

Noya got under the ball and stretched his arms up to set as Kinoshita and Yamaguchi started their run-ups. The ball was set to Yamaguchi who spiked it, hitting Tsukishima's hands. "One touch!" he called, landing back on his feet. Yamaguchi made a small ‘tch’ sound under his breath as he prepared for the other team’s attack.

"Got it!" Asahi yelled, bumping it towards Tsukishima, who moved under the ball as Kageyama, Hinata, Daichi and Ennoshita moved forward. The ball was set to Daichi, who slammed it through the triple block. 

Suga quickly picked it up, sliding onto his side. “Cover!” he yelled, quickly getting up from the ground. Kinoshita called for it and bumped it, and Noya jumped up and hit it to the other side of the net, towards a gap next to Ennoshita.

“Chance ball!” Quickly moving into position, Ennoshita easily dug the ball up to Tsukishima. 

“All that receiving practice did something, huh?” Daichi called from next to him.

Enno laughed, “Thank you older Coach Ukai.” 

Tsukishima positioned himself and set the ball up for Kageyama, who managed to slam the ball down past the blockers, just in front of Suga. The silver-haired managed to get a hand on the ball, but it spiralled off his wrists and to the side. Kageyama landed next to Tsukishima, who had held out a palm next to him for a high-five. Kageyama complied, bringing his hand down onto his. The sound of it ricochetted across the gym.

“So you two are friends now?” Tanaka asked them from the other side of the net.

Tsukishima wrinkled his nose, “Of course not.”

“Does it look like we are?” Kageyama asked from beside him.

“Yeah!” Hinata yelled, exasperated. He walked up to the taller first years. “What’s going on with you two?” he asked, pointing a finger at them.

“Nothing, dumbass.”

“We shared thoughts and agreed on some things, then continued to argue,” Tsukishima added somewhat helpfully. “In fact, your highness came to me for help. Isn’t that surprising?”

“Help? What for?” Hinata asked, tilting his head.

“He can tell you that. And he also needs to settle some things with Kenma.” Tsukishima looked towards the setter. “Which you’ll be doing tonight, as we promised?” In the tone he had said it, it sounded like Tsukishima was somehow threatening Kageyama. Kageyama didn’t answer, looking at his shoes. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Sorry for interrupting!” Kageyama yelled suddenly, looking back up towards Daichi.

“It’s no problem, just sort out whatever this-” the 3rd year gestured to the group with his hands “-is soon, ok?” The three nodded and the practice match continued.

**Eariler**

There was a sound of footsteps outside the gym door, sounding like someone was running. “Oi!” Suddenly Kageyama jumped through the entry, almost tripping over his own feet as he stopped. “Tsukishima.”

The entire team turned around to see the flustered and tired out setter standing in the doorway, holding a hand up against the doorframe to hold his balance as he caught his breath. Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, “What?”

Kageyama looked conflicted, before finally settling on what to say. “I-I need your help.”

Tsukishima scoffed, “ _My_ help? Of course not.”

“Wait I-” Kageyama looked pained, before bowing suddenly, squeezing his eyes shut. “P-Please help me, T-Tsukishima.”

Tsukishima’s eyes widened. “What? No.” he said curtly.

Kageyama straightened up, flinching slightly at Tsukishima’s cold tone. “Seriously? Do you not have a heart or something?”

The blonde sighed, crossing his arms. “What’s in it for me?” Kageyama indicated for him to walk over to him with his hand. Tsukishima scowled but complied, joining Kageyama at the doorway.

The rest of the team continued to practice as Kageyama responded. “Uh… the feeling of being nice?” Tsukishima snorted quietly, looking down at his feet. Kageyama tried again. “Blackmail material?” The middle blocker perked up, looking slightly more interested. “You can make fun of me about this later, I guess.” Tsukishima’s smirk grew. “And I suppose this involves Hinata too, so all this applies to him too.”

“Applies, huh? Never knew you could use such a big word, King.” 

Kageyama scowled, “Can you help me or not?”

“Sure, why not,” Tsukishima sighed. 

Kageyama’s eye’s lit up, ”R-really?”

“Yes.” Tsukishima looked over to Daichi. “Daichi-san, can I leave for a few minutes?” The 3rd year nodded and Tsukishima followed Kageyama out of the gym.

Once they were a decent amount of distance from the gym’s entrance, Tsukishima leaned the building, placing a foot on the wall behind him. Kageyama stood in front of him. “So, King, what do you need my help for?” he asked dryly.

Kageyama looked even more pained than before, wringing his fingers. “I don’t know how to say this without sounding dumb-”

“You always sound dumb.”

Kageyama glared at him before continuing, “Uh so…” he looked away. “I-have-a-crush-on-Hinata.” The words were said almost too quickly, and Kageyama was beginning to think Tsukishima didn’t hear him after the boy went silent for a beat.

Suddenly he burst into laughter, “Y-You have a crush on _that_ dumbass?” he wheezed out, pointing towards him.

Kageyama’s cheeks burned in shame, looking to the side. “I know, I was surprised too,” he said quietly. It seemed almost too soft for Kageyama.

Tsukishima’s expression changed slightly. “How’d you realise?”

“You’re only asking so you can make fun of me, right?” Kageyama tensed up, glaring at the other boy.

“No, actually,” Tsukishima sighed, “I’m genuinely curious.”

“I started to miss him when he wasn’t around, I hated it when he hung out with other people. And now I get a weird feeling when he smiles at me-”

“Is it disgust?” Tsukishima asked, smirking.

“No, you prick. It makes me happy.” Kageyama looked away again. “ _He_ makes me happy...”

Tsukishima blinked in surprise, sighing again. “You really like him, huh?” Kageyama stayed silent only nodding. “And he’s your best friend, so you don’t want to say anything and ruin it?” Another nod. “Well fuck.” Kageyama turned back to him with a raised eyebrow. “If I _could_ help you, I’d help myself first.”

Kageyama's lips twitched in a smile. “Yamaguchi right?” Tsukishima furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance. “Childhood friends to lovers, hm?”

Tsukishima scoffed. “At least I can control my emotions when it comes to him. You nearly broke Kenma-san’s arms in the practice games.”

Wincing at the memory, Kageyama looked at his feet. “I’m just mad Hinata’s with him more than me. I’m supposed to be his best friend right? ‘Freak quick duo’, ‘package deal,’ right?”

“Don’t forget ‘idiot duo’ too.”

Kageyama glared at him again. “So, can you help me?”

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, “I’m supposed to help you how exactly? Did you forget I’m literally doing the same thing as you?”

“W-Well… I haven’t thought that far,” he admitted. “I just thought since your smart and so many girls confess to you all the time, you’d have some idea.”

Tsukishima’s expression looked halfway between annoyance and in-thought. “I guess I can try. Maybe it’ll be easier for you two since-”

“Since we’re idiots, I know.” Kageyama finished for him. “It’s not like you’re doing any better though.”

Tsukishima scowled, looking away. “This is staying a secret. Both things.”

“Duh. Well, do you have any ideas?”

“Talk to them, I suppose. Kenma and Hinata. Kuroo will gain from it too if Hinata hangs out with Kenma less. It seems like he’s being robbed of Kenma’s attention. Not like he had much in the first place.”

“When should I do it?”

“As soon as possible. This is affecting your gameplay, isn’t it? Do it tonight.”

“Tonight? Wait but-”

“Tonight, that’s final,” Tsukishima said, crossing his arms. “You asked for my help, and this is my advice. Are you doing it?”

“Fine, alright. I’ll do it tonight.” Kageyama turned to leave before Tsukishima pushed off the wall and grabbed his wrist.

Tugging him back, Tsukishima spoke, “Wait.”

The ravenhead turned around. “Yeah?”

Tsukishima grimaced slightly, biting his lip. “Do you mind when I- actually nevermind.” Tsukishima let go of his wrist and shoved past him.

Kageyama turned around, holding his shoulder to keep the taller boy in place. “Oi, you can’t just leave me hanging like that. Tell me.”

Tsukishima huffed, crossing his arms. “You don’t mind it when I use ‘King’ or ‘Your Majesty’ right?”

The setter blinked a few times before shaking his head. “Without the volleyball context, it’s fine.”

“So the whole ‘of the court’ thing, yeah?” Kageyama nodded as Tsukishima began to smirk. “And ‘context’, hm? Another big word, Your Majesty.”

Kageyama huffed a laugh, “Oh, shut up.” He turned towards the gym entrance. “I guess since we’re saying stuff, I should apologize.”

Tsukishima looked confused. “For what?”

“For being an idiot all the time. And for not being nice to you, I guess.”

Tsukishima looked concerned now. “Ok, but if anything, I should be the one saying sorry. I’m always an asshole to you.”

“I’m an asshole to you too.”

“Only because I am first.” Tsukishima sighed. “Are we seriously going to argue about which of us should apologize?”

“You’d say ‘pathetic’ right?” Kageyama asked with a slight grin, looking back at the blonde.

“You know me so well.” he deadpanned, laughed quietly, a sound only Yamaguchi would usually hear.

“We should go back, Daichi-san will get mad.” Tsukishima nodded and the two walked back.

Tsukishima turned to Kageyama as they walked. “Let me get this straight. You want me to help you get with Hinata?”

An embarrassed smile tugged at Kageyama’s lips, “There’s nothing straight about it, but yes.”

“You want to fuck him too?”

Kageyama blushed deeply, “W-What? No!”

“You totally do,” Tsukishima teased.

Kageyama’s embarrassment turned to frustration. “Do not!”

The blond had a small smirk on his face, “Do too.”

“Don’t!” the ravenhead exclaimed. Tsukishima smirk just grew wider as he raised an eyebrow. Kageyama punched his shoulder half-heartedly. “You’re such a dumbass!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really fuckin disappointed in myself for not getting this chapter out sooner lol  
> ima aim for a chapter a week (hopefully) and maybe a lil more since school's out in a week??  
> also, notice how in the last part of the 'earlier' kageyama says "you're such a dumbass!" and how it's the same as when he first came in this chapter (i thought it was smart but idk)
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated, thank you! <3


	9. ♪ all you need is love ♪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kagehina finally happens (sorta) and we get progress on kuroken! featuring tsukkikage friendship, several team parents and another vaguely hinted relationship!  
> also i have no clue why i made that the chapter title, just roll with it mkay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this wasn't exactly a week after my last chapter but it's longer than a lot of my other chapters so i hope this is okay! also, i changed the story's summary a lil to fit the story better hehe  
> enjoy :)

To say Kageyama was scared was an understatement. In fact, he was absolutely terrified at the thought of confronting both Hinata and Kenma in the same night. At dinner, he sat in between Hinata and Tsukishima, barely touching his food as his teammates around him dug in. Picking up his chopsticks, he poked at the rice in one of the bowls in front of him, picking up a grain, before dropping it again. “Are you not eating, Bakayama?”

Kageyama turned to Hinata, who was wearing a slightly concerned face. “Not hungry,” he mumbled.

“You need to eat, Kageyama!” Noya yelled at him from across the table.

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. “Well, would you look at that. You’re eating less than me.” 

Kageyama looked to his other side, where Tsukishima was sitting. The 2nd year was right, surprisingly. “Yes, sorry.” He picked up a piece of carrot from his tray, chewing on it slowly as he listened to the noise of the cafeteria.

“Is something wrong Kageyama?” Hinata asked him. Kageyama froze, holding a piece of fish with his chopsticks. The food slowly slipped from his grip, landing on the table with a splat. 

The sound moved him into action, turning to Hinata. “N-No, dumbass!” he huffed. “Mind your own business.” He stuffed his mouth with more food to avoid any more conversation. Hinata shrugged, turning back to his own food.

“Scared, King?” Tsukishima sneered from beside him.

Kageyama huffed, “You wish.”

“No, actually, I don’t. It’s painful to watch you dance around like this.” Kageyama just glared at him. “I thought you had more guts than that. I suppose only in your one true love, volleyball.”

“I don’t _just_ love volleyball, you jerk.”

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, “Well, why don’t you do something about your so-called other love? It’s taking you forever.”

“What other love?” Tanaka asked from next to Nishinoya. 

“Nothing,” the first years said in unison. They glared at each other before falling into silence. Around them, their teammates and the other players had begun packing up, leaving the cafeteria for the showers.

“Make sure you all get enough rest,” Daichi called to his team. “Don’t stay up too late.”

“Yes dad,” Noya drawled as he stood up. The entire table looked at the 2nd year in confusion, who just realised his mistake. “Whoops, sorry Daichi!”

“To be fair, he does act like our dad,” Hinata exclaimed excitedly.

“Does that make Suga our mum?” Tanaka pondered with a grin. 

Suga and Daichi both had slightly flushed faces as they stood up from the table. “Uh, well I suppose so...” Suga said quietly, thinking it over himself.

“They act like a married couple too,” Tsukishima said dryly as he stood also. The two 3rd years flushed red as the rest of the table burst into laughter.

Kinoshita’s face lit up, “ _Dad_ chi and...”

“Suga _mama_!” Narita finished with an amused grin. Ennoshita, sitting in between the two, only sighed, shaking his head slightly.

Asahi looked towards Daichi worriedly but surprisingly, the captain only wore a small smile as Suga giggled next to him. “That works!” the silver-haired said happily. “I’ll embrace my position as the team mum with pride.” He pointed to himself with a thumb, wearing a grin. “Feel free to call me that, I’ll happily mother you all!” The rest of the team’s faces broke into grins also, mirroring the vice-captain’s (except for Tsukishima and Kageyama.)

Daichi raised an eyebrow, “Well as your team ‘dad’ I order you all to rest now, or you’ll be doing extra warm-up laps tomorrow!”

“Yes, captain!” the team chorused as they left the cafeteria.

Tsukishima turned to Kageyama. “Ask him now, idiot.” The blonde harshly shoved the other in the direction of the short middle blocker with a smug grin before walking away with a faintly confused Yamaguchi.

Nearly tripping over his feet, Kageyama stopped just next to Hinata. “Hey dumbass, can I talk to you later?” Kageyama winced, knowing he sounded extremely awkward.

Hinata blinked in surprise. “Sure! Come find me whenever you want to talk.” Hinata grinned at him, making his heart skip a beat. The redhead jumped suddenly. “I’m gonna hang with Kenma in Nekoma’s room, okay? See ya!” With that, Hinata ran off, leaving Kageyama alone in the hallway. The ravenhead sighed before heading towards the bathroom for a shower.

“So Tsukki, are you going to tell me what happened with you and Kageyama?” Yamaguchi asked him as they walked towards Karasuno’s room.

Tsukishima shook his head. “I can’t.”

“Oh? How come?” Yamaguchi turned to him. “D-Do you not trust me or something?”

Tsukishima’s eyebrows twitched in annoyance. He hated it whenever Yamaguchi would try to guilt-trip him into doing things, but somehow it was endearing at the same time. “No, I trust you. But if I say something, then Kageyama will too.”

“So you’re both not saying anything because you don't want your secret being found?” Yamaguchi guessed. Tsukishima nodded. “Well, can you tell me your secret?”

“No,” Tsukisima said maybe too quickly. Sensing the disappointment from Yamaguchi, he turned to the other with a small smile. “Sorry, but you’ll find out later.” That made Yamaguchi smile back, making Tsukishima’s heart flutter slightly. The blonde sighed slightly, having a crush was tiring and pointless, so why’d he have to have one? And on Yamaguchi of all people, the one person he spent the most time with and the only person to know almost everything about Tsukishima. 

The two of them fell into silence before they reached the door to Karasuno’s room. Yamaguchi turned to Tsukishima. “I’m going to go take a shower, are you coming?”

Tsukishima shook his head. “I’ll go a bit later when it's empty of loud and annoying people.”

“Sure Tsukki!” the olive-haired chirped with a laugh as they entered the room. There weren’t many people there, with only a couple of the teammates scattered around the room. Kinoshita and Narita were sitting in the corner of the room, sitting what seemed slightly too close to be platonic. Ennoshita was sitting on his futon reading a book silently while Asahi was laying on his own futon playing on his phone. Yamaguchi walked over to his belongings, grabbing his toiletries from his bag. “See you, Tsukki!” Tsukishima nodded and the freckled boy left the room. 

Tsukishima went to his bag, taking out his white Somy headphones and phone, connecting the headphones to his phone before slipping them over his ears. He opened up his phone, picking a playlist to listen to as he sat against the wall. Tsukishima watched the people in the room around him, glad that everyone was quieter than some of the other members of their team. The only sounds in the room were coming from Asahi’s phone, who was probably watching a video, and Narita and Kinoshita, who were quietly conversing. 

There was the occasional sound of Ennoshita turning a page in his book, until the door slid open with a bang, revealing Nishinoya and Tanaka. “The quiet was nice while it lasted,” Tsukishima mumbled, turning the volume of his music up higher.

Ennoshita stifled a laugh at Tsukishima’s comment, looking up from his book. He looked at the louder 2nd years sternly. “You two should be quieter, people are trying to relax.”

There was a laugh from the corner of the room. “I think you're the next team parent, Chikara,” Narita said with a grin.

“Oh, shut up Kazuhito,” Ennoshita growled half-heartedly, turning around to look at his friends. “Go flirt with Hisashi or something.”

“What do you think he’s been doing for the past 15 minutes?” Kinoshita said with a small smirk. Tsukishima snorted quietly while Asahi tried muffling his laugh with his hand.

“Wait, are you two a thing?” Noya asked, indicating to Kinoshita and Narita with his hand.

“Yeah? We have been for the past, what… 4 months?” Narita turned to Kino to confirm.

Kinoshita nodded to his boyfriend, “4 months.” He turned back to Noya and Tanaka. “How did you not realise?”

Tsukishima slid his headphones off one of his ears. “I suppose it’s because they don’t look very carefully.” Both Tanaka and Noya opened their mouths to argue as Tsukishima continued. “I knew just from seeing them. They even switched jersey numbers during some of the Interhigh games.”

“They did?!” Tanaka exclaimed, looking at the second years in question.

“Yup,” Ennoshita nodded. “During the Date Tech and Seijoh matches, Kazuhito wore 7 instead of 8, while Hisashi wore 8.”

“It’s not just that,” Kinoshita added. We’ve been sappy with each other in front of the team and no one has cared.” He laughed slightly. “Whenever Kazu and I walk home together, we usually go on dates too. We haven’t exactly hidden it.”

Nishinoya looked slightly ashamed. “I didn’t realise...”

“It’s no problem, Noya.” Narita gave a slightly pained smile. “We’re used to being overlooked.”

“Hey, don’t say that!” Asahi finally spoke up, sounding panicked. “No one overlooks you guys, it’s just some people on our team don’t really…” Asahi looked towards the chaotic duo apologetically as he spoke quietly, “...pay attention.” 

Nishinoya gasped in offence as Tanaka laughed slightly, “I think we deserved that, bro.” Noya nodded slowly and Tsukishima couldn’t help but laugh quietly at the idiots. He slipped his headphones back on as they looked towards him in surprise.

“Wow, the salty jerk laughed!” Nishinoya exclaimed. “Are we that funny?”

Tsukishima smirked, “I’m laughing at your stupidity.”

The other 2nd years laughed at that, and Asahi gave a small smile. “Don’t talk to your senpais like that!” Tanaka hollered.

“I’ll do what I like, thanks.” Tsukishima grimaced slightly. “Unfortunately, you were born only a year before me.”

“That’s true,” Asahi mumbled, pulling his phone out again.

“Anyways, is there anyone else that we don’t know are dating?” Nishinoya asked, sitting down on the floor next to Ennoshita. Tanaka took a seat on Ennoshita’s other side.

Asahi looked up from his phone. “Daichi and Suga have been dancing around each other for years.” He laughed slightly, before looking panicked again. “Don’t tell them I said that.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it!” Nishinoya exclaimed. “What about you, Tsukki?” He turned to the blonde, who slipped his headphones off again. 

“Don’t call me Tsukki,” he responded in a bored tone. ”And I don't know any others, I just guess couples from how they act with each other.” 

“Ooo, who?” Tanaka asked.

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. “Everyone on the team has someone they _could_ date. Including you four. ” He nodded at Ennoshita, Tanaka, Nishinoya and Asahi. “Of course, these are only assumptions, and I’m not telling you any of them.” Asahi seemed to blush, which went unnoticed from everyone except Tsukishima.

“Aw damn, I wanted to know what our local smartass thinks of us,” Narita complained.

Tsukishima exhaled shortly in laughter. “Huh, ‘local smartass’, that’s new.”

“Is there _anything_ you can tell us?” Nishinoya asked impatiently.

Ennoshita looked at Tsukishima. “Judging from the look on his face, his assumptions have to do with all of us, so if he said them, he’d make all of us uncomfortable. Am I right?”

Tsukishima’s eyebrows raised slightly. “Ennoshita-san, you have impressive skills in reading faces.”

“So I’m right?” he asked. Tsukishima nodded. “So, is there one thing you can share?”

Tsukishima tilted his head in thought, before casually slipping his headphones back on. “I think our whole team is gay.”

“WHAT?!” Tanaka and Nishinoya exclaimed in unison.

Ennoshita remained unfazed, only hitting his louder friends to shut them up. “Including yourself?” Tsukishima only shrugged, picking another song on his phone as Narita and Kinoshita burst into laughter.

“Eh, he’s not wrong,” Kinoshita mused. “When you say ‘gay’, do you mean just generally?”

“I assumed it because of how I paired people, they could be any other sexuality.”

“Who am I paired with?” Noya asked excitedly, over the initial shock of Tsukishima’s statement.

Tsukishima shook his head. “I don’t think I should say now.” The door slid open, and the rest of the team walked through the door, all having returned from the bathroom. They walked to their respective futons and belongings, putting away things and retrieving others. Only Hinata was missing now.

“Are you okay, Tanaka?” Suga asked, setting his stuff down. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“Uh, yeah. I’m fine.” Tanaka then turned to Tsukishima, who was joined by Yamaguchi sitting next to him. “Are you sure?”

Tsukishima shrugged, “Fairly sure.” He smirked suddenly, “Sorry, did I cause an awakening?”

Tanaka scowled, “No! No. Ugh, you’re impossible, Tsukishima!”

Tsukishima ignored Tanaka’s comment and the odd looks he was receiving from the team that hadn’t been there previously. “King, have you done it yet?”

“Jeez, I will, okay?” Kageyama growled from where he was near his belongings. “I'll do it now, you impatient prick.”

“Finally~” Tsukishima drawled out as Kageyama stood and headed to the door. “Don’t mess up, you turd.” Kageyama raised an eyebrow at him before leaving, as if saying ‘Course I won't.’ He then shut the door behind him and the rest of the team heard his footsteps retreating as he walked away.

They all then turned on him. “What was that about?” Nishinoya asked.

Daichi frowned, “What are you up to, Tsukishima?” 

“It won’t be anything bad, right?” Suga said, sounding slightly worried. 

“Is it about before?” Yamaguchi asked from next to Tsukishima. He ignored his senpai’s questions, only nodding to answer Yamaguchi. Tsukishima opened up his phone again, turning the volume of his music up to block all the noise in the room. That meant that he could only see people talking, with their mouths moving and the occasional hand gesture. It seemed like Yamaguchi was explaining to the rest of the team about what Tsukishima had said before.

Yamaguchi tapped him on the shoulder, and he slid his headphones off. “You still need to shower, Tsukki. Did you forget?”

“Ah yeah. Thanks.” Tsukishima packed up his stuff, taking his toiletries out before leaving the room, heading towards the bathroom.

The game of trying to control his feelings was getting considerably harder for Kuroo. Watching his crush spend more time with other people definitely made him jealous, he wasn’t denying it. Every time Hinata would inch closer to Kenma to see the PSP screen better, Kuroo felt walking over to him and throwing a punch aimed directly the redhead's nose. Of course, he’d never hurt the shrimpy kid, even if almost all of the Hinata's actions enraged him, he could control his emotions well enough. 

His only relief was staring at his phone (which now had no battery) or watching the other people in the room. Most of their team members were either in the showers or getting ready for lights out around him. Lev was sprawled out on his futon, already half asleep as Inuoka chatted next to him. Fukunaga was sitting completely silent in the corner of the room, reading (but when was he not silent?) Yamamoto sat next to him, playing on his phone strangely silent also. The rest of the team were currently in the showers, so the room was only filled with quiet chatter.

Kuroo stared at his phone also silently, contemplating whether or not he should join someone’s conversation or just go to bed. Seeing as he was too fidgety to do either of those, he got up and grabbed his clipboard from his belongings, and looked over Nekoma’s stats for the day. Hoping to distract himself with work, he grabbed a mechanical pencil and began drafting up possible new team lineups. He drew tiny pictures of his teammates’ faces, writing their names underneath as he assembled them in different positions on the page.

He hadn’t gotten very far when the door of the room slid open, and the rest of Nekoma filed in, most yawning or complaining about how tired they were. “Kuroo, why isn't anyone in bed?” Yaku exclaimed as he entered the room next to Kai.

Kuroo looked up, “Uh… my bad?”

“Jeez Kuroo,” Yaku sighed, sounding slightly disappointed in Kuroo. “Alright, everyone to bed, or I’ll break your ankles!”

As the team got ready for bed without much complaining, there was a soft shriek from Fukunaga and the entire team stopped, turning to him. The ravenhead pointed to Yaku, who looked back confused. “Sangwoo...” he muttered. There was a sharp laugh from next to him and the room looked towards the sound. 

It was Yamamoto, who looked like he was gasping for air as he laughed. “Have you read it, Fukunaga?” The other nodded silently, and Yamamoto fell back in laughter.

Kai raised an eyebrow at the 2nd years' antics with a soft smile. “Alright, you all heard Yaku. If you’re not wanting to sleep yet, you can come back at lights out, alright?” Kai looked towards the only redhead in the room, who was sitting silently, rocking back and forward. “You too, Hinata-kun. Although I think your captains would prefer it if you went back to your own room.”

“Yessir!” Hinata chirped, jumping up from the ground. “Are you going to bed, Kenma?”

Kenma shook his head, “Not yet, Shouyou. We can keep playing in the hallway.”

“Why don’t you watch them, Kuroo?” Kai asked as they left the room.

Kuroo wasn’t sure if Kai knew how he was feeling or just wanted someone to watch over the younger two, but he complied anyway. “Sure thing.” He stood, taking his clipboard with him, following after Kenma and Hinata.

The pair had sat down just across the hall from Nekoma’s room, sitting with their backs against the wall. They both looked up as Kuroo exited the room, sliding the door shut behind him. “Kuro, are you not sleeping yet?” Kenma asked him as he sat on the floor next to the door.

“Nah, I’m not tired yet. I got work to do too.” He held up his clipboard and Kenma nodded, looking back down at his PSP. Kuroo sighed quietly, Kenma’s attention was nice while it lasted, he supposed.

Kuroo flipped the sheet of his clipboard over, having filled the first paper up with drawings and scribbles. He found a chemistry worksheet clipped to the board. He must’ve forgotten to take his homework off of it. Shrugging, he started on the work, smiling slightly as he worked through the problems. He’d finally found a distraction that actually worked.

That was, until he heard footsteps from the end of the hallway. Looking up, he saw someone walking towards them. The hallway was dark, the light from some of the other classrooms providing enough light to only give a silhouette of the person walking towards them. From the stature of the person, they seemed to be tall male, most probably one of the players from another team. This didn’t comfort Kuroo, however, as he was now starting to feel more and more panicked as the person walked closer and faster towards them. Kenma and Hinata had looked up too and were both watching the person stalk towards them. 

All three of them stood up, their heartbeats racing. “What is this, a horror film?” Kuroo muttered.

“Shut up, Kuro,” Kenma hissed at him.

Hinata cowered behind Kenma. “Who is it? Hello?” The person came closer silently, and more light fell onto their face. “Kageyama?” Hinata called incredulously. The ravenhead setter, who for some reason was looking as scared as they were, walked up to the three of them.

“O-Oh, Hinata. And Kenma-san, Kuroo-san.” He bowed awkwardly at the Nekoma members.

Kuroo grinned, “Kags! What the hell, you nearly gave us a heart attack.”

“Uh, ‘Kags’?” Kenma asked quietly. Hinata also looked confused, looking between Kuroo and Kageyama.

“Oh, I trained with him earlier today! Since he didn't have a practice partner, Akaashi, Bo and I let him join us.” Kuroo looked at Hinata from the corner of his eye, who deflated slightly at the words ‘he didn’t have a practice partner.’ Kuroo hid a smile, he’d made the shrimp feel bad for Kageyama, and somehow he felt happy about it. “Anyways, Kags. Are you here to collect Hinata?”

“No,” he said quietly. “I needed to talk to him and Kenma, and since the two of them have been together a lot, I assumed they were both here.”

“Well, you’re not wrong,” Kuroo mumbled under his breath.

“Bakayama! Did you have to sneak up on us like that?” Hinata yelled, crossing his arms. “You scared me.”

Kageyama huffed, “It’s your own fault for being scared, dumbass.”

“Uh ok. Well, what did you want me for?” Kenma asked.

Kageyama looked awkwardly between all of them, probably unsure of what to say. Kuroo walked towards him, handing him his clipboard and pencil. “Here, write it down.”

Kageyama took the clipboard and pencil and sat down on the ground. He began scribbling on the paper quickly while the others watched. “Kuroo-san, you can stay too,” he said, tearing the paper off the board once he was done. Kuroo nodded, now realised where this was going.

“Would you rather me read off the sheet or you just read it?” Kageyama asked, slightly shaky.

Hinata smiled, painfully oblivious of Kageyama’s uncomfortable stature. “Just say it out loud! It’ll be easier.”

Kageyama nodded, gulping audibly. “S-So, I wasn’t going to originally confront you both about this, but my friend - no, my teammate - convinced me to say something. Especially because it was affecting my gameplay in volleyball.” Kageyama took a small breath before continuing. “My frie- teammate also said that Kuroo-san was going through a similar thing, which is why I thought he could stay.”

Kenma raised an eyebrow. “Just get on with it,” he said impatiently.

“Kitten, give him a break,” Kuroo laughed slightly. “This probably isn’t easy for him.” 

Kenma sighed as Kageyama continued. “I’d like Hinata to spend less time with Kenma,” the setter blurted out, almost immediately clasping a hand over his mouth in shock.

“Huh? Are you jealous, Yama-Yama!” Hinata teased. “All you need to do is make more frie-”

“Yes. I’m jealous,” Kageyama cut him off suddenly, eyes narrowed. “Since you're supposed to be _my_ spiker, _my_ other half, _my_ crush!” Kageyama emphasised with his hands, suddenly appearing a lot scarier than before. He seemed to have also missed what he had just said, though the other three definitely didn’t. “So I’d appreciate it if you spend less time with Kenma since it seems like you’re attached to _him_ now. It makes me feel like a complete idiot!” Kageyama was now yelling, no doubt disturbing the sleeping volleyball players in the other classrooms.

Breathing heavily, Kageyama took a step backwards, mind whirling as he went over what he had just said. Kuroo watched as his eyes widened in shock. “W-Wait! I didn’t mean that part.” Kageyama held his face in his hands, attempting to hide from Hinata and Kenma who were staring at him in silent shock. Kuroo stepped forward and rested a hand on the 1st year’s shoulder. He flinched at the touch but relaxed slightly.

Kuroo pulled him forward slightly so that the boy was standing next to him. “Ok,” Kuroo began. “What else do you have written on the sheet?” Kageyama handed Kuroo the paper silently and Kuroo quickly read over it, nodding. “Alright so, Hinata.” The redhead looked towards Kuroo when he heard his name. “Kageyama assumed, because of the way you have been acting recently, that you either have a crush on Kenma?” Kuroo looked towards Kageyama questioningly, who just looked at the floor in shame. 

Kuroo looked back towards the sheet, reading off it as he continued. “O-Or, you like Kenma more than you like Kageyama. He also wrote that he doesn’t blame you for liking Kenma better if you do, because he knows that he’s hard to be friends with.” Kuroo looked up towards Kenma and Hinata with a sigh, “There’s more on the sheet, but is there anything you want to say?”

“I-I don’t like Kenma like that, Kageyama,” Hinata said, looking towards Kenma. “And Kenma doesn’t like me like that either, right?”

“I’m only friends with Shouyou, nothing else,” Kenma confirmed with a nod. “Can I leave now?”

“Kenma.” 

Everyone turned to Kuroo, who had just spoken softly yet slightly terrifyingly. The oldest sighed. “Alright, you three sit.” He pointed to the space in front of the door, where Hinata and Kenma had been sitting before. Kageyama reluctantly joined them on the floor, sitting next to Hinata. “I guess I have something to confess to.” Kuroo looked up towards the ceiling. “Adding onto what Kags said, I was also sorta jealous of you two leaving all the time.”

Kenma looked up in surprise, “Kuro, wha-”

“Hang on, ok? Let me explain. I know that these training camps are pretty much the only times you two can see each other, I understand that. And Kageyama probably does too. But is it really necessary for you both to spend _all_ of your free time with each other? This morning, Hinata, you completely ditched Kageyama for Kenma, which led to him practising with me.”

“And Kenma,” Kuroo pointed towards his best friend, “You’ve been leaving me too, or just plain ignoring me. During breakfast you were ignoring me, remember? And it’s not just then, I could spend all day listing all the times you’ve done that, but I’m not _that_ petty.” Kuroo lowered his hand, crossing his arms and looking towards Kenma. “The only large amounts of affection or attention you’ve given me today was during lunch, and just after it, straight after that you went back to whatever you do usually.” Kuroo closed his eyes and exhaled, attempting to bring his heart rate down. “It feels pretty damn shitty being ignored by your best friend, especially when someone just _waltzes_ in and steals them away from you.” Kuroo looked towards Hinata, with his eyes narrowed. “Yes, I’m talking about you, Shrimp.” 

Hinata gulped under Kuroo’s sharp cat-like glare as he continued, “Sure, I’m annoying, I know that. You’ve put up with me for what, 10 years? But you haven’t been like this ever before.” Kuroo placed his hands on his hips. “So what I’m trying to say, is that I also feel jealous and I also feel like an idiot. As much as it pains me to say this, if after all this you’d rather ditch me for Shrimpy, then fine. Do that.” Kuroo sighed loudly, rubbing his eyes with his hands. “Thanks for listening, I guess.”

Kuroo looked up again at the younger players, who were all stunned into silence again. Kuroo laughed awkwardly, looking up at the ceiling to avoid their stares. “Oh, sorry I ranted again-” He stopped when he was almost bowled over by someone rushing into him, pulling him into a hug. Kuroo gasped, looking down to see dark roots and dyed blonde hair. “Kenma?!”

Kenma squeezed his middle tightly before letting go, standing in front of him. "I'm sorry, Kuro. I guess I took you for granted. As much as I say it, I don't hate you and I don't find you _that_ annoying. I really lo-" Kenma looked behind him at the first years on the floor, stopping mid-sentence. "Nevermind…"

Kuroo blinked, feeling his cheeks flush at Kenma's words. He opened his mouth to tease him but he knew if he did that he'd ruin the moment of kindness from Kenma. Closing his mouth, he stepped forward and pulled Kenma into another hug, placing one hand on Kenma's head and the other on his back. He gently rubbed circles on Kenma's head, just as he used to when Kenma couldn't fall asleep when they were younger. Kenma buried his head into Kuroo's chest in return, looping his arms around Kuroo's torso, sighing happily.

Kuroo fought with all of his willpower to not awe at the sight of Kenma wrapped up in his arms. He _did_ let his mind savour the moment before Kenma hesitantly let go, stepping back again. "So, you forgive me, Kuro?" he asked quietly.

"Of course, Kitten," Kuroo responded with a smile. "How could I not?" Kenma smiled softly back at him, moving to his side to grab hold of his arm.

The pair looked towards Hinata and Kageyama, who were smiling at them from the ground. "What about you two, hm?" Kuroo asked the first years teasingly.

Hinata turned to Kageyama with a vaguely confused expression. “Did you mean what you said? About your um… crush?” Kageyama nodded slightly, looking everywhere but Hinata. “Oh,” was all the redhead could say.

Kenma sighed, annoyed at how long they were taking. “Shouyou, did you think I’d forget about all the times you’ve ranted to me about Kageyama?” Hinata looked up at the 2nd year in something like fright. “How Kageyama looks amazing while he plays, how his awkward little smile is adorable to you, how-”

“KENMA!” Hinata yelled, jumping up and covering his face with his face. “I-I think he’s got the point...” Kuroo chuckled under his breath at the 1st years’ expressions. Kageyama looked like he was about to pass out while Hinata looked downright terrified, peering at Kageyama through his fingers.

“Kitten, It’s near lights out, so we should probably go,” Kuroo said, indicating behind him at the door to Nekoma’s room with his thumb. He picked up his clipboard and pencil from the ground, tucking them underneath his arm.

Kenma nodded, “See you, Shouyou. And Kageyama.” He waved slightly and let Kuroo pull him in Nekoma’s room, leaving the Karasuno 1st years to sort out their situation.

“Kuroo!” Both Kenma and Kuroo’s eyes widened at the sight of Yaku standing in front of them with his hands on his hips. The expression the libero was wearing wasn’t a good one either. “Shouldn’t you be in bed now? And Kenma, I thought you were better than this!”

Kuroo smirked slightly, “Yakkun if you’re telling us to be in bed, shouldn't you also? I mean, you’re only a month older than m-” He was stopped by Yaku hitting him in the side, causing him to double over. Kenma snickered but stopped when Yaku glared at him.

Yaku turned to glare at the both of them. “Bed. Now.”

“Yessir!” Kuroo saluted weakly, allowing himself to be pushed by Yaku to his futon. Kenma followed him, eyeing Yaku carefully as he laid down in his own futon next to Kuroo.

“Goodnight, Kuro,” he muttered, falling asleep as his head hit his pillow.

Kuroo’s love-struck smile went unnoticed by Kenma in the dark, “‘Night, Kitten.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alrighttt that's it, thanks for reading! comments are appreciated <3
> 
> fun facts:  
> \- there's a harry potter reference in here somewhere, tell me if you found it!  
> \- there's also a killing stalking reference in here, sorry! i couldn't help myself hehe  
> \- kinoshita and narita did actually switch jerseys in the anime for the first date tech and seijoh matches, idk if that was on purpose or just an error  
> \- according to the wiki, kenma and kuroo have known each other for around 10 years, meaning they met when they were around 6 or 7 aww  
> \- kuroo is in fact a massive chemistry nerd canonically so i included that here!  
> \- yaku is actually older than kuroo by about a month woah
> 
> also, chat with me on [tumblr](http://nevercoald.tumblr.com/), [twitter](https://twitter.com/nevercoald/) and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/nevercoald/) (im more active on tumblr and Instagram tho hehe)


	10. karasuno is a fuckin mess (then again, when are they not?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's no heterosexual explanation for the mess that is the karasuno volleyball team  
> featuring: kagehina, narikino, other hinted relationships and more :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alrighttt here's another chapter for ya! i'm pretty happy with his one, i've read over it and also checked it with grammarly but if there're still any mistakes, lmk thanks! once again i'm not sure if this is in the schedule but i can't be stuffed to check so ehh  
> thank you for the kudos and comments! you guys are too sweet <3  
> (also just a note, i have clue who's pov this is in, just roll with it)

Sitting on the cold cold tile floor of an almost pitch-black hallway was not where Hinata wanted to be currently. Sitting next to him was Kageyama, who was very obviously avoiding Hinata’s eyes. He sighed and turned to face Kageyama with a slight smile. “So uh… you like me?”

“Yeah, dumbass,” was the gruff response. “I’ve told you three times now.”

“R-Right yeah...” They sat awkwardly for a few silent seconds, both unsure of what to say. Hinata didn’t think he’d ever been in such an uncomfortable situation before. Hinata’s mouth suddenly broke into its usual 1000-watt smile. 

Kageyama sighed, still not looking at the redhead. “Will you go out with me, Hinata?”

“Will you go out with me, Kageyama?” Hinata asked at the same time.

Kageyama’s head whipped around so fast his neck might’ve broken. They both faced each other with wide eyes. “EH?!”

“What’s taking them so long?” Suga asked worriedly, pacing in front of the door. The Karasuno room was full of the entire team who were ready for bed, except for the freak quick duo.

“Pacing won’t make them come any quicker,” Daichi said from beside the door behind him. He turned to the only blonde boy in the room, who was sitting across the room from him. “Tsukishima, what did you say Kageyama needed to do?”

Tsukishima answered back dryly, “He needs to tell something to a few people.”

“Is there _anything_ you can tell us?” Tanaka sighed from his futon.

“Hm...” Tsukishima held his hand up to his chin in mock-thought. “No.”

Noya sat up from lying down on his futon, “Tsukishima, I swear to-” He was shoved back down onto his back by Ennoshita, who must’ve rolled his eyes at least 50 times in the last fifteen minutes.

“It’s his own personal matter, just leave it be,” Ennoshita scolded him, keeping his arm firmly across Nishinoya’s stomach as the latter tried pushing the arm off.

Noya finally slumped down, “Fine.” Ennoshita took his arm away, placing it in his lap.

“So, when do you think they’ll be back?” Asahi asked quietly from the floor next to Daichi.

Yamaguchi nodded, looking towards the door. “Yeah, it’s been a while.” Tsukishima just shrugged.

Sugawara stopped pacing and turned to face the rest of the room. “Should someone go check on them? I don’t like how late it’s getting.” Daichi nodded, standing up straight.

“I’ll go!” Tanaka exclaimed, standing up. “I’ll be the best senpai and protect my kouhai from anything!”

“Me too!” Noya yelled, sitting up from his futon again. The pair high-fived before running towards the door.

Just before they reached the door, Daichi grabbed them both by the arms, stopping them in their tracks. “Do you know where they are?” Daichi asked with a raised eyebrow. The two 2nd years furrowed their eyebrows, looking at each other before looking back at Daichi, shaking their heads.

“Nekoma’s room,” Tsukishima said in a bored tone, slipping his headphones on. “Hinata said he’d be there and Kageyama went to go find him before.”

“Alright then,” Daichi said, before turning back to the 2nd years with a stern face. _“Don’t cause any trouble.”_

They both saluted weakly. “Y-Yessir!”

“What did you just say?” Hinata and Kageyama asked at the same time.

Hinata stood up, “I asked first!”

“No, you didn’t dumbass! I did.” Kageyama stood also, stepping forward towards Hinata.

Hinata looked up at Kageyama, “Well, what’s your answer?”

“Huh? I asked you, what’s your answer?”

“Seriously, Bakayama? Just answer!” Hinata groaned out, looking down at the floor as he physically deflated.

“I don’t want to!” Kageyama stuttered out, crossing his arms.

Hinata looked back up with wide eyes, tilting his head slightly. “Y-You don’t want to date me?”

“Huh?” Kageyama’s arms flopped back to his sides. “N-No, I want to date you, idiot! I just don’t want to answer.”

The redhead’s mouth stretched into its usual 1000-watt smile as he pointed at the setter. “You just did!” Hinata suddenly jumped forward grabbing Kageyama and pulling him in a hug. Kageyama stood up straight (much straighter than his sexuality) before wrapping his arms around the smaller boy, pulling him close. Hinata snuggled into Kageyama’s chest as the latter leaned into his red hair.

“A-Are we dating then?” Kageyama asked uncertainty into Hinata’s hair after a beat of silence. When the spiker went quiet, Kageyama assumed he hadn’t heard him.

“Don’t we need to go on a date first?” Hinata question, being muffled by his chest, sounding just as confused. He leaned back, keeping a firm grip on Kageyama. “If we do, there’re so many things we could do together! We could play volleyball or go to the beach, or get food together! Wouldn’t that be fun Kage-” He was stopped when Kageyama shakily pressed his lips to Hinata’s forehead.

Kageyama pulled back, “Sorry, was that not okay?” Hinata responded by jumping up and hooking his arms around Kageyama’s neck, pulling himself up to kiss Kageyama. The ravenhead stumbled back, struggling to hold Hinata up as his back hit the wall. He was dimly aware of the sharp pain in his shoulder blades as he looked into Hinata’s orange-brown eyes. Hinata just smiled at him before laughing happily, leaning forward to rest his head on Kageyama’s shoulder. Kageyama smiled to himself, simply pulling the redhead closer.

From around the corner, Tanaka and Noya stumbled into the silent hallway, noticing the scene of their kouhai hugging near the door to Nekoma’s room. Looking at each other with evil-looking grins, they slowly stepped back. Both of them noticed the freak quick duo sharing a delicate kiss before rushing back to the Karasuno room to share the news.

The door to Karasuno’s now unlit room was slammed open by Tanaka as he and Noya half-collapsed into the room, breathless from running down the hallways. Suga bolted upright from his futon, having been forced into bed by Daichi before. “What happened?” the vice-captain demanded, rushing to turn the lights on and help them up. Daichi sat up from his futon, always having been a light sleeper. All their other teammates sat up from the futons in the commotion, most not asleep in the first place.

“Did you find them?” Narita asked as he untangled his limbs from a grumbling Kinoshita. 

Ennoshita sighed before getting up and walking forward and extending his hand to help Tanaka off the ground. “Why were you running?” Neither of the pair realised that they were still holding hands as they walked back to their futons.

Nishinoya clapped his hands happily as Asahi sighed from his futon. “Please don’t tell me you saw a ghost of some sort.” Noya shook his head with a laugh as he sat next to Tanaka, smirking at his friend’s joint hands.

“We found Kageyama and Hinata, as you asked,” Nishinoya began with a grin. “But guess what they were doing?” Tsukishima slipped off his headphones in curiosity. 

“Fighting?” Kinoshita asked. 

Yamaguchi laughed, “Were they passed out or something?”

“Nup!” Tanaka exclaimed. “They were _kissing!_ ”

“WHAT?!” the entire team exclaimed comically in unison as someone laughed to himself quietly.

Everyone in the room turned to Tsukishima. “Oh, finally,” he drawled.

“Were they one of your assumptions?” Ennoshita asked.

“Well yes,” Tsukishima said hesitantly. “But that one wasn’t just an assumption.” He raised an eyebrow as he studied Ennoshita better. “Also, Ennoshita-san,” Tsukishima lifted his hand up, which prompted the second year to look at his own hand. The realization dawned on Ennoshita and he quickly removed his hand from Tanaka’s, missing the hurt look in the latter’s eyes.

“I’m not going to ask about these ‘assumptions’ or whatever,” Daichi said from his futon. “But are they together now?”

“Well, Dai, you don’t really go around kissing anybody, do you?” Sugawara asked. The comment made Daichi look down, cheeks flushing. This went unnoticed by the rest of the team, who were all looking towards the door as they heard footsteps outside.

The door was quietly opened again, this time by Kageyama and Hinata, who slowly walked into the room. They stayed quiet until realising everyone in the room was watching them.

“Kyaa!” Hinata exclaimed, jumping back. “H-Hi everyone...”

“Tch, ‘kyaa’? What are you, five?” Kageyama chided next to him. He bowed awkwardly, “Sorry for coming late.”

Hinata did the same before straightening up. “Why are you all awake?”

“We were waiting for you two,” Suga said, sitting back down in his futon.

“Not all of us were,” Tsukishima reminded in a bored tone, slipping his headphones over his ears.

Yamaguchi softly hit Tsukishima’s arm, “Tsukki!”

“What took you so long anyway?” Daichi asked the pair of first years as they sat down in their futons.

The pair looked at each other before Kageyama spoke, “Ask Hinata, he made it more annoying before.”

“Jeez, Yama-Yama! Don’t push all the blame on me. Since you could barely speak, that made it take longer!” Hinata turned to Daichi. “I think it was Kuroo-san’s fault, he had this huge rant that he had to say.”

“Kuroo?!” the name echoed through the Karasuno room.

“What did you need with Kuroo?” Ennoshita asked. As Hinata began to speak, Kageyama slammed his hand over the redhead’s mouth.

“Nothing!” Kageyama said, keeping a firm grip on Hinata. “It was just a misunderstanding.”

“What? ‘Misunderstanding’ my ass,” Tsukishima scoffed. “Because of Hinata, this entire mess started. Don’t tell me you're stupid enough to realise that.”

“How is this my fault?” Hinata argued, pushing Kageyama’s hand off so he could speak.

“From what I know, you made not only King jealous but Kuroo too.” Tsukishima took his headphones fully off his head, “Don’t you remember how rough Kuroo was playing this morning? I mean, just look at your wrists.” Hinata did so, finding them slightly bruised from whenever he needed to receive or block Kuroo’s spikes. “And it wasn’t just Kuroo, Kageyama did the same with Kenma-san.”

“Eh?” Suga yelped in surprise. He looked towards the freak quick duo. “Is this true?”

Kageyama looked at his hands in what could only be in shame. “He’s not wrong.”

“Well, it’s not like I was _trying_ to make them jealous!” the redhead exclaimed, moving his arms around in frustration. 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “But you weren’t paying attention to how they were, right? If you were actually paying attention for once, you would’ve realised.” Hinata seemed to have run out of arguments, crossing his arms with a small ‘Hmph!’

“It’s fine now, Tsukishima,” Kageyama said far too quietly, eyeing Hinata carefully. “We’ve fixed it, so thanks for your help.” Tsukishima nodded, apparently fine with that answer, placing his headphones back over his ears to drown out the noise of the room.

“I’m still confused?” Kinoshita asked sleepily from where he was snuggled beside Narita.

“Honestly, I think everyone is,” Nishinoya sighed, flopping back on his futon. “What time is it anyway?”

Daichi turned on his phone, looking at the time with wide eyes. “It’s 1:27 am,” he groaned, sounding exasperated as he hit his head with his phone.

Suga forced a smile, standing up and walking towards the lights. “Everyone to bed now, we’ll discuss this tomorrow! Let’s hope we wake up tomorrow.” The vice-captain sounded cheery, but the whole of Karasuno knew that the specific tone of voice meant ‘do it, or else.’ Hurriedly, everyone shuffled back into their futons as Sugawara flicked off the lights.

“That’s the second time I’ve stayed up past 12 this week!” Hinata whispered in both happiness and frustration.

Suga turned to the first year with narrowed eyes. _“What was that?”_ Hinata squeaked in response, burying his head under his pillow. Suga sighed, now sounding more tired than anything, “That’s what I thought.” Exhausted, the 3rd year collapsed onto a futon, rolling back into the arms of… someone.

The next morning, none of Karasuno were awake when their door was slammed open. Around half of the team shot up from their futons, seeing none other than Coach Ukai standing in the doorway. “What the fu- hell are you kids doing still asleep?” he exclaimed, bringing the smell of food and cigarette smoke into the room. 

Daichi wiped the sleepiness from his eyes with the back of his hand. “We had a rough night Coach, just give us a min.” Daichi looked down, seeing Suga sleeping soundly on his arm.

Ukai raised an eyebrow, eyeing the pair before letting his eyes wander around the rest of the room. “You better hurry, kiddo.” And with that, Ukai shut the door again, and his footprints could be heard receding down the hallway. Everyone awake - Daichi, Ennoshita, Tsukishima, Nishinoya, Narita and Kinoshita - looked around the room at their sleeping teammates.

“Well, I had a good sleep!” Noya exclaimed, happily stretching. “What about you guys?”

“It was terrible,” Ennoshita and Tsukishima said in unison. They looked at each other before sighing. Ennoshita gently moved Tanaka’s arm, which had been thrown over his abdomen, placing it next to the sleeping teammate.

Narita pointed to Kinoshita. “I had a bad sleep ‘cause he’s really clingy.” 

Kinoshita gasped in offence, hitting his boyfriend softly with a pillow. “Excuse you! At least I’m not a literal ice cube in bed!” His eyes widened as he looked towards Daichi. “W-Wait that came out wrong.” Tsukishima snorted softly as he got out of his own futon, carefully stepping over Yamaguchi who was still asleep next to him.

Daichi raised an eyebrow, chuckling slightly. “You heard the man, everyone up!” he yelled. Approximately no one got up, only a few mumbling in their sleep.

Noya laughed, getting out of his futon. “I know how to wake them. Watch an’ learn captain!” The libero walked over to the window, pulling the curtains wide open. Sunshine flooded the room, reaching a few of their teammates' eyes. Asahi and Suga turned away from the sunlight, groaning. 

Hinata half-jumped out of his futon with a grin. “Is it morning? Yay!”

“Shut up, dumbass,” Kageyama mumbled. “It’s too early.” The pair had also ended up sleeping next to each other, sharing one futon (somehow.) Kageyama grabbed hold of Hinata’s wrist, pulling him onto his chest sleepily.

Hinata shrieked loudly, waking up a few more sleeping teammates. “Oi, Tobio, get off!”

Kageyama’s eyes fluttered open and he let go of Hinata. “To...Tobio?”

The redhead sat up on Kageyama’s chest. “Oh, sorry! Is 'Tobio' not okay?”

Kageyama muttered something incoherent before shaking his head. “It’s fine, Shou.” Hinata nearly shrieked again before being cut off by Tsukishima growling loudly. 

“Would you two lovebirds just shut the fuc-” he stopped at a warning look from Daichi. “Shut up!”

Yamaguchi, now awake, just sighed. “Sorry, he has a shorter temper when he doesn't sleep.” He smiled apologetically at Kageyama and Hinata as he followed the blond out of the room and towards the bathrooms.

“Alright, who’s not awake yet?” Daichi asked the group as he gently pulled his arm out from under Suga, who was still not getting up.

Ennoshita raised his hand as he looked to his side. “Tanaka still isn’t awake.”

“Maybe he’s like sleeping beauty?” Narita asked with a grin.

Kinoshita smirked, “Yeah, maybe you need to kiss him awake.”

Ennoshita whipped around, blushing as he narrowed his eyes at the laughing couple. “Hisashi, Kazuhito, once he wakes up you two better run.”

“Oh, wow Chikara, I’m so scared!” Narita teased him sarcastically. Ennoshita stood up, turning around as he rolled up his sleeves. Narita quickly hid behind Kinoshita, looking up pleadingly at his boyfriend. “Help me, babe.”

“Babe?” Hinata echoed behind them. The three 2nd years turned around, mildly surprised.

Ennoshita, forgetting he was supposed to be threatening Narita, laughed. “Yeah, those two are dating. Did you not know?” 

Hinata shook his head with a grin. “No, but that’s so cool!”

“Idiot, aren’t we dating too?” Kageyama grumbled next to him.

“You are?” almost everyone in the room asked the pair.

Hinata’s grin somehow became bigger. “Yeah! Did we not tell you?”

“Uh no?” Asahi said, sitting up from his futon as he blinked, trying to get used to the sunlight streaming through the window. “Jeez, what time is it?”

Nishinoya’s eyes lit up. “Asahi-san, you’re finally awake!” he exclaimed as Daichi pulled out his phone again.

“7:52 am,” Daichi said, still sounding tired. “As you should know by now, breakfast is at 8, so let’s hurry up okay?”

“Yessir!” the team chorused. 

Suga finally got up from his futon, looking around the room. “I have the feeling we’re going to be late anyway,” he said as he rubbed his eyes.

Daichi, who was sitting next to him, jumped in surprise. “Oh, I thought you were still asleep.” He smiled softly. “Good morning, Suga.”

“Morning, Dai!” Suga grinned back, sliding out of his futon. “Who needs to use the bathrooms?” He called out to the rest of the room, getting several responses of ‘me!’ “And someone needs to wake Tanaka up!” Asahi, Hinata and Kageyama followed Suga out of the door, heading towards the bathrooms.

“Trying,” Ennoshita sighed, as they left, sounding frustrated as he shook the 2nd year’s shoulders.

“Try kissing him, Chikara!” Narita teased him.

Ennoshita rolled his eyes. “You know what would work better?” Narita started to say he didn’t know but he froze as the sound of a slap resonated through the room. “That,” Ennoshita explained with a smirk, still blushing slightly.

Tanaka sat up from his futon, holding his red cheek with one hand. “Chika! What was that for?”

Nishinoya, Kinoshita and Narita burst into laughter. “I thought a kiss would be good but that was hilarious!” Kinoshita exclaimed as Noya rolled onto his back clutching his stomach.

“K-Kiss?” Tanaka asked, sounding confused as he looked between his friends. 

Ennoshita rolled his eyes _again_ before turning to Tanaka. “Don’t worry about it, they’re just being idiots.” He stood up, extending a hand. “Get up, we’ll be late for breakfast.”

“Did you have to slap me though? That hurt!” Tanaka complained as he took Ennoshita’s hand, allowing himself to be pulled up from the ground.

“Well, you weren’t waking up,” Daichi reminded him, before turning to the future captain. “Ennoshita, how hard did you slap him?”

Ennoshita took a good look at Tanaka’s face before shrugging. “Eh, not _that_ hard.”

“That’s what she said!” Nishinoya snickered.

“Nishinoya!” Daichi bellowed, his patience reaching its end.

“How come I get yelled at when I make a joke?” Nishinoya protested loudly. “Those two did it too!” He pointed to Narita and Kinoshita who innocently looked back at him.

Daichi ignored him as his phone blared, the alarm ringtone sounding out of the speakers. He sighed, sliding one hand down his face. “Fantastic, we’re late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeh so karasuno are a big gay mess...  
> daichi just wants to sleep, tsukki wants everyone to be quiet, and narikino are hilarious  
> anyways, hope you enjoyed! leave a comment or kudos if you'd like <3


	11. sweet, sour, salty, bitter (wait no it's sweet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a chapter mainly about the karasuno 1st year bois:  
> tsukishima is me (aka sleep deprived and whipped for their crush), kageyama is (somewhat) helpful, hinata is still the best sunshine boi (and boyfriend), yamaguchi _can_ be scary (when he wants to)  
> the chapter title makes sense if you want it to ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh so i'm fairly sure this is a couple days overdue um... my bad?? honestly, my sense of time has just gone *poof*  
> as always, if you find any mistakes lmk! especially this chapter as it's late at night rn, i've started school this week and gotten around 4 hours of sleep each night yay (basically my brain might not be working properly, sorry in advance)  
> anyways, enjoy! (also make sure to read the endnotes, thankq) <3

Yamaguchi eyed Tsukishima carefully, who was walking in front of him towards the bathroom. The blond looked in between thinking and dead tired, though Yamaguchi assumed it was both. He had felt Tsukishima tossing and turning all night, it was clear he hadn’t got much sleep. This was further proven when the taller boy almost walked into a door frame, stopped by Yamaguchi tugging him to the side by the wrist. “Tsukki! Are you alright?”

Tsukishima paused, blinking a few times before turning to him with a plastered-on smile, “Just peachy.” Yamaguchi could hear the very obvious sarcasm dripping off that statement but let it slide, guiding his friend into the bathroom. 

The bathroom was still slightly steamy from when other players had used the bathroom earlier, but Yamaguchi found the room to be completely empty of people. Their footsteps on the tiled floor echoed through the room as they walked towards the sinks. Yamaguchi watched as Tsukishima took off his glasses, folding them up and placing them on the edge of the sink. As Tsukishima bent down to wash his face, Yamaguchi tore his eyes away from the blond and opened up his toiletries bag. He began brushing his teeth, washing his face after he was done.

“Tsukki, are you ready to go?” he asked as he saw Tsukishima straighten up from the sink.

The taller boy nodded, slipping his glasses back on as they walked out of the bathroom. They nearly bumped into Suga, Asahi, Hinata and Kageyama who were walking into the bathroom.

“Oh, hey!” Suga exclaimed with a smile as the others walked into the bathroom. “Tell Daichi to get the rest of the team to the cafeteria in time for me, okay?”

Yamaguchi paused mid-step, smiling back, “Sure, Suga-san.” Tsukishima merely nodded and kept walking.

Suga raised an eyebrow as he watched Tsukishima turn the corner behind them. “He’s not in a good mood, is he?” the 3rd year asked, turning to Yamaguchi.

He shook his head, “Doesn’t look like it. Sorry if he does anything bad.”

“It’s no problem, but you shouldn’t be the one apologizing, remember?” Suga pulled out his phone. “If you’re quick, you can get to the cafeteria in time. Cya, Yamaguchi!”

Yamaguchi smiled again, raising a hand up in goodbye before speed-walking back to Karasuno’s room.

He slid open the door, seeing Daichi and the 2nd years still inside. Tsukishima was kneeling on the floor next to his bag. “Uh, Daichi, Suga-san said to me to tell you to make sure everyone gets to the cafeteria before it’s too late,” Yamaguchi said awkwardly. Daichi and the others looked up at him, slightly confused.

“There was an excessive amount of ‘to’s in that sentence,” Tsukishima muttered as he stood up. “Suga-san just wants you to hurry.”

Daichi nodded as Yamaguchi put his stuff away, “Sure. You two can go straight there, don’t bother waiting.”

“Wasn’t going to,” Tsukishima drawled as he walked out the door. Yamaguchi smiled apologetically and followed after the blond.

The two of them stayed silent as they walked down the hallway. Yamaguchi watched Tsukishima out of the corner of his eye, looking for any signs of emotion on his face. Over the years, Yamaguchi had become a sort-of translator for Tsukishima’s slight changes of expression, though most of the time he kept these interpretations to himself. Currently, it seemed that Tsukishima was somewhat nervous, but Yamaguchi had no clue why.

Tsukishima turned to Yamaguchi suddenly and he quickly averted his eyes. “You look irritated.”

The way he had said it, it sounded like Tsukishima was just stating that. Yamaguchi knew otherwise, as this essentially was his friend’s way of inviting him to talk. “Uh, sorry just thinking,” Yamaguchi said carefully.

“Tell me if there’s anything.” Tsukishima turned to face forward again, ending the conversation. Strangely, Yamaguchi suddenly felt tense as he walked with the blond, a feeling he hadn’t felt since middle school.

The pair arrived at the cafeteria in silence, making their way over to the kitchen. “Morning!” Yachi called to them from the kitchen. She was carrying a tray of rice bowls, giving one to each of them.

“Hey Yacchan,” Yamaguchi smiled, accepting the bowl from her hands, placing it on his own tray. “How are you doing?”

“I’m fine! Where’s the rest of the team?” she asked, looking over their shoulders.

Tsukishima accepted a bowl of miso soup from Kiyoko, “Everyone stayed up late yesterday so most of the team woke up at the last minute.”

Kiyoko smiled softly into her hand, handing a bowl to Yamaguchi. “Ah, that’s where Coach Ukai went.” Tsukishima nodded, picking up a plate of vegetables.

“Oh, Shimizu-san,” Yamaguchi asked once Tsukishima left to sit at a table. “Do you think I’d be able to have some coffee?” He grabbed a bowl of vegetables and a small platter of cooked meats, looking up at the manager.

“Sure,” she said with a smile. “There’s already some water boiling too.” Once the water boiled, Kiyoko began making a few hot drinks, most tea and coffee for the staff. She looked up at Yamaguchi, “How would you like it?”

Yamaguchi smiled, “Lots of coffee granule, a little bit of milk and an excessive amount of sugar.” Kiyoko knitted her eyebrows slightly at the odd request but complied, handing him the steaming cup of coffee. He bowed slightly before taking the cup from her hand, “Thank you!” Kiyoko nodded before turning to another player, handing them food as he joined Tsukishima.

“Here, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi said, placing the cup down in front of Tsukishima. The blond looked up and a slight change in his expression told Yamaguchi he had startled him. He laughed slightly, “It’s just coffee, extra sweet too.” Yamaguchi placed his tray down next to him, walking around the table to sit next to him.

Tsukishima faltered for a second before giving Yamaguchi a small but very real smile, “Thanks.” Yamaguchi smiled back at him before turning back to his food. The two of them sat in comfortable silence as the rest of their team slowly trickled into the cafeteria joining them at the table.

“Did you want some?”

Yamaguchi looked up, unsure of who had spoken, “Huh?”

Tsukishima pointed to the coffee, which had begun to cool. “Want some?” Yamaguchi opened his mouth to protest but it appeared the other had known exactly what he was going to say. “It’s not like I _need_ the whole cup. If you want some, have it.”

Under Tsukishima’s watchful eye, Yamaguchi reached forward, taking the cup and sipping on the coffee. The familiar strong bitter taste of coffee hit his taste buds before he tasted the almost-sickening amount of sugar. He grimaced slightly and Tsukishima frowned, expressing his concern silently. “It’s ah… very sweet,” Yamaguchi answered him with a half-smile.

The blond’s eyes widened a fraction, a movement that went unnoticed by everyone other than Yamaguchi. “On purpose?” On Tsukishima’s other side, Kageyama sat down as he talked to Hinata across the table.

“Of course, Tsukki!” he pushed the cup back to Tsukishima. “Bitter yet full of sugar with only a bit of milk, just how you like.”

_“Oh,”_ he heard Tsukishima mutter as he picked up the cup of coffee. The taller boy sipped on it slowly and Yamaguchi could see the corners of his mouth lift as he tasted it.

“Good?” the freckled boy asked with a grin. He already knew Tsukishima’s answer, as it was clear on his face. The other nodded and the two went back to eating, joining in on the rest of their team’s conversation.

Surprisingly, Karasuno ended up not being late for the start of training as most of the team were quick eaters. As Tsukishima was packing up his breakfast, feeling much more awake after drinking Yamaguchi’s coffee, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he was faced with none other than the genius setter, Kageyama. He sighed, “What?”

“I think you might have a chance,” Kageyama started quietly.

He raised an eyebrow, “With what?” 

Kageyama looked towards a specific freckled boy and then back to Tsukishima. “Him.”

As Tsukishima contemplated what the other meant, he furrowed his eyebrows. “And what do you mean by that?”

Kageyama opened his mouth to speak before he was interrupted by Hinata jumping onto his back, sending Kageyama forward. Fortunately, Kageyama stopped himself from falling into Tsukishima, holding onto the wall for balance. “What’re you guys talking about?” the redhead asked brightly as he adjusted his position on Kageyama’s back. The ravenhead shuffled slightly, moving back to give Tsukishima more room, looping his arms around Hinata’s legs to keep the boy steady.

Tsukishima fought the urge to roll his eyes, “None of your business, Shrimp.”

Hinata frowned but the questioning expression fell off his face when Kageyama tapped his leg, looking up at him. “If you go hang out with someone else for like-” he paused, thinking, “- 5 minutes, I’ll give you more tosses later, okay?”

Hinata grinned again, slipping gracefully off Kageyama’s back like he’d done it plenty of times before (which he hadn’t, funnily enough.) He stood up on his toes, kissing Kageyama on the cheek before bouncing away to talk to Yamaguchi and Yachi.

Tsukishima smirked as Kageyama flushed at the affection, stuttering a goodbye as the spiker left. “Whipped,” he snickered, getting a glare from Kageyama.

“Yeah, well what about you?” the other fired back as they began walking behind the rest of their team. “You’re just as whipped and you aren’t even dating.”

“May I remind you that you're only dating that jumping idiot because you came to _me_ for help?”

Kageyama scowled, “No, you may not.”

Tsukishima sighed for the second time in the past few minutes. “What did you want to say before your hyperactive boyfriend appeared?”

The ocean-eyed boy uttered something under his breath at the word ‘boyfriend’ before facing Tsukishima. “Uh yeah, I think he might like you.”

The latter raised an eyebrow, not believing a word the other said. “And pigs can fly,” Tsukishima drawled, crossing his arms. “Just a tip, if you want to try lying, it has to be something actually believable.”

“I’m not lying though,” Kageyama stated, furrowing his eyebrows, “I only noticed because he acts like it.”

“Well, that’s how he’s always been,” Tsukishima argued, growing increasingly frustrated.

“Then I guess he’s liked you this whole time.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes before freezing in place, Kageyama’s statement actually sinking in. He slowly turned to the latter, almost intoxicated by the thought. “W-What.”

“Ha, you’re lovestruck,” Kageyama teased scathingly, placing a hand on Tsukishima’s back to push him into walking as they neared the door to Karasuno’s room. He smirked, pleased with the reaction he had received, “I think he’s liked you this whole time then, you heard me.”

“Really?” Tsukishima taunted, regaining his wits. “I just heard an annoying buzzing sound in my ear. Was that you?”

Kageyama glowered darkly at him and Tskuishima pulled a face, glaring back just as icily. As they entered the room, the rest of their team turned to them, feeling a cold and agitated atmosphere sounding the two 1st years. Asahi yelped as he saw their facial expression, “A-Are you two alright?”

The death stares slipped off their faces as quickly as they appeared and they both returned to their normal stern demeanours. Tsukishima and Kageyama looked up at the rest of the room, scarily in sync. “Yes?” Tsukishima answered, sending a questioning glance at the others.

“Holy shit, it looked like you were going to kill each other!” Tanaka exclaimed, clutching the fabric of his shirt with wide eyes.

“You two are scary…” Hinata muttered, looking as if we wanted to bolt out of the room in fear.

Kageyama scowled, “Well you’re dating me so I can’t be that bad!”

“Or maybe Hinata has a bad taste in partners,” Tsukishima chimed in with a smirk. Kageyama glared venomously at him before softening his face ever so slightly.

“So you two are fine, yes?” Suga asked with a vaguely worried face.

Kageyama nodded. “We have individual training now, right?”

“That’s right,” Daichi answered, pulling his Karasuno jacket on. “We’re versing Fukurodani at 10 am so don’t be late.” He walked towards the door before pausing, “I’m going to the first gym, is anyone going there too?”

“I’ll be coming too,” Suga grinned, following Daichi out the door. “Have fun and stay hydrated, you guys!”

“Thanks, mum!” Noya yelled in response. He turned to Tanaka with an evil-looking grin, “Are we pranking Taketora now?”

“Hell yeah!” Tanaka exclaimed, high fiving Nishinoya.

Ennoshita looked at the two before interrupting, “I-I’ll come too,” he said quickly. The chaotic pair looked over at him in surprise. “To make sure you don’t get yourselves killed or something,” he added after a beat.

Tsukishima overheard Narita and Kinoshita whispering to each other “Pfft, he can’t stand being away from him,” Narita snicked quietly.

Kinoshita laughed, frowning slightly, “Well to be fair, you can’t either.” Before Narita could argue, Kinoshita raised his voice to the others, “We’ll be going now, don’t break anything!” The two 2nd years waved before leaving the room.

“Cool, Chika’s coming with us!” Tanaka yelled. Tugging Nishinoya and Ennoshita by the wrists, he pulled them into the hallway. “Have fun, kouhai!”

Yamaguchi turned to Kageyama with a nervous smile, “Uh, can I practice spiking with you and Hinata? If you don’t mind...”

“Sure,” Kageyama agreed, eyeing Tsukishima carefully. “You should join us.”

Tsukishima cocked an eyebrow, “Wow, the King invited me to practice, unheard of.” 

Kageyama glared at him, “What’s the harm? We’re going to have to train together anyway.” The setter’s facial expression changed slightly. Confused, Tsukishima watched as Kageyama discreetly pointed towards Yamaguchi, whose back was turned.

He sighed, realising what Kageyama was doing, “Alright, but if he gets annoying, I’m leaving.” He pointed to Hinata with a small smirk.

“Really?” Hinata gasped as he turned around, tugging on his white training shirt. The insult had seemingly flown over his head as he began to grin, “We can play a two-on-two then!”

“That sounds good!” Yamaguchi exclaimed as he returned to the conversation. “Oh! We should play in the same teams as the three-on-three we had before you two joined, Kageyama and Hinata versus Tsukki and I.”

Hinata cheered happily, pointing a finger at the freckled boy. “A rematch! We’re not gonna lose Yamaguchi!”

“Well, we aren’t either,” the latter said with a gentle yet cunning smile.

Tsukishima glared at Kageyama silently before they both moved to get changed. “I hate you,” he hissed under his breath as he passed Kageyama. The ravenhead just smirked, pissing Tsukishima off even more. He sighed, slipping into his training clothes.

Once he and Kageyama were done, the four 1st years walked towards the gyms. They found the 2nd gym to be mostly empty, with only a group of Ubugawa and Shinzen players practising on one of the courts. Yamaguchi retrieved a ball from the ball cart, holding it under his arm as they gathered on the side of the empty court. “First to 15 points?” he asked and the other three nodded. “Who’s serving first, then?”

“Rock, paper, scissors!” Hinata exclaimed brightly. He stuck out his fist, almost trembling with excitement.

Tsukishima nodded at Yamaguchi, “Go ahead.” Yamaguchi sent a grin his way, making his heart beat faster, much to his horror and disgust. He let out a string of curses inaudibly under his breath, looking at his feet. He stopped when he felt a hit to his head. Looking up, he saw Kageyama watching him with a raised eyebrow.

“Suga would be disappointed if he heard that,” he said quietly, making sure Yamaguchi and Hinata wouldn’t hear. Not like they would anyway, both were too focused on their competition of rock, paper, scissors.

Tsukishima furrowed his eyebrows, gaping slightly. “How good is your hearing?!” he hissed, rubbing his temples as he straightened up. “Oh, what the fuck-” He narrowly missed another slap. “Oi, it’s not like you don’t swear either,” he complained as Yamaguchi and Hinata finished their deciding game.

“I won!” Yamaguchi called with a grin. It seemed like Tsukishima’s heart wouldn’t get a break today. “Do you want to serve or should I?”

Tsukishima thought for a moment before shrugging, “Maybe we should save your serve for later? But up to you.”

“Sure, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi passed the ball to him as they went to their positions, Hinata and Kageyama going to the other side of the net. Yamaguchi turned to look over his shoulder, still grinning, “Nice serve!”

Tsukishima laughed at himself quietly before throwing up the ball to serve, “I’m whipped.” Aiming for the corner of the court, he hit the ball and it sailed over the net. Hinata quickly moved into position to receive the ball. Of course, since this was Hinata, the ball veered away from Kageyama.

“Learn to receive properly, dumbass!” Kageyama yelled at the redhead as he ran towards the falling ball. Hinata didn’t respond, already focused on the run-up for his spike. As Tsukishima ran forwards to get ready for a receive, he saw a genuine smile on the setters face. Suppressing a smirk, he moved to the side as Hinata spiked the ball.

Tsukishima bumped up the ball and it began to fall around Yamaguchi. He ran forward, stretching his arms behind him. Instead of setting, Yamaguchi did an underarm pass towards the other end of the net, right in front of Tsukishima. He hit the ball softly, angling past Kageyama’s outstretched arms. The ball almost reached the floor before Hinata bolted forward, picking up the ball as he dived forward, cushioning his fall with his hands.

Hinata’s save sent the ball back over the net and Tsukishima quickly adjusted his position, calling out, “Yamaguchi!” He saw the olive-haired boy nod as he jumped up to set, sending the ball in front of him. 

Yamaguchi spiked the ball but it was caught on Kageyama’s fingers, slowing the ball down. The setter looked over his shoulder as he landed on the ground, “One touch, Hinata!”

Hinata yelled out something Tsukishima couldn’t pick up as he sprinted to receive the ball. He managed to bump it almost directly to Kageyama, a receive Nishinoya would be proud of. Hinata stopped himself before launching forward again, “Bring it to me!”

“There isn’t anyone else, idiot,” Kageyama called back as he set the ball directly into Hinata’s hand. Hinata spiked, too quick for both Yamaguchi and Tsukishima to reach.

Yamaguchi looked back at him, wearing a small frown, “Sor-”

“We’ll get the next one,” Tsukishima said in his usual monotone voice, albeit slightly softer than usual. Yamaguchi looked at him with slightly widened eyes, frozen mid-word. The pinch server's mouth broke out into a grin, dimples appearing as he closed his eyes with a laugh. Tsukishima couldn’t help but smile back, even though the other couldn’t see it.

Unfortunately, the moment was ruined by Hinata shouting loudly as he landed on the ground, “Yeah! Nice toss, Yama-Yama!” He ran up to Kageyama for a high-five, grinning widely. The ravenhead begrudgingly accepted, smacking Hinata’s hand with a small smile.

Tsukishima retrieved the ball from where it had stopped near the baseline. “Your serve, King,” he called, tossing the ball to him. Kageyama nodded, catching the ball before walking to the baseline.

“Nice serve, ‘Yama!” Hinata called, covering the back of his head with his hands. Kageyama didn’t respond as he threw the ball up and jumped. He hit the ball, sending it speeding towards the left corner of the court. Tsukishima, who had set himself up in the middle of the court, ran to the side. He managed to get his fist under the ball, bumping the ball up into the air as he slid onto his side.

“Long limbs are useful, it seems,” he muttered to himself as he got up from the ground. He ran forward, seeing Yamaguchi position himself under the falling ball. Jumping up, he examined the court in front of him before spiking the ball hard, sending it towards the baseline where neither of the freak quick duo stood. Hinata turned, sprinting back as he saw the ball fly across the court. Attempting to bring it up, he placed his hand under the ball but the ball flew off to the side.

Hinata groaned, tugging at his hair once he had sat up, “I totally thought I had that one!” Kageyama walked over to him, helping him up from the ground. 

Tsukishima turned to Yamaguchi, who was holding out a fist. Smirking slightly, Tsukishima complied, bumping his friend’s fist, “It’s your serve now, isn’t it?”

Yamaguchi grinned again, though this time it seemed a bit more chilling. Tsukishima suddenly realised that he was projecting on Yamaguchi a lot more than he had originally thought as Yamaguchi looked at him with a peculiar glint in his eyes. “Make sure you’re counting.”

The ball was passed to Yamaguchi and he got ready for his serve. Tsukishima watched as Yamaguchi served a jump floater, sending the ball over the net with an odd spin. Kageyama moved to receive it, putting his hands up for an overhand. However, the ball’s momentum changed, flying above Kageyama's outstretched fingers. The ball fell to the ground behind him, just before the baseline.

Smirking, Tsukishima turned around to face Yamaguchi. “That’s one.” Yamaguchi grinned back at him.

“What’re the scores now?” Hinata asked no one in particular.

“2-1, Tsukkiyama’s winning,” Kageyama called back to him as he rolled the ball to Yamaguchi. Tsukishima froze, turning to Kageyama with a slightly horrified expression. The blue-eyed boy just smirked back at him. 

Behind him, Yamaguchi had dropped the ball in slight shock, before picking the ball up again. “Right ok,” he said, his confident appearance from before gone, “Here I go.” He threw the ball up again, hitting it so that the ball hit the tape of the net. Hinata dived forward, narrowly missing the ball as it fell to the floor.

The redhead hit his fist against the floor in frustration, “Damn it, Yamaguchi! You’re getting too good.” He sat up, pouting slightly.

Yamaguchi smiled, crossing his arms, “Thanks, Hinata, but flattery isn’t going to make you better at receiving.”

Hinata squawked in indignation as Tsukishima laughed quietly across the net from him. “Y-You know, you’re just as jerky as Stingyshima sometimes!” Yamaguchi laughed at that.

Tsukishima smirked down at him, “He learnt from the best, didn’t he?” Hinata poked his tongue out as he picked himself up from the floor. “That’s two, Yamaguchi. Think you can get 3 more?”

The freckled boy grinned wickedly and Tsukishima felt chills run down his spine. “Bet.”

By the time Kageyama managed to properly receive Yamaguchi’s serve, the score was 4-1, for Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. However, every point they had scored in that rotation had purely been Yamaguchi’s serve. Because of this, they had also gained a small crowd of other players wanting to watch the insane Karasuno 1st years. 

Once Kageyama got the ball up, Hinata ran into position, Kageyama starting his run-up. Tsukishima positioned himself in line with Kageyama’s spiking arm, counting the timing in his head. As Kageyama jumped up to spike, Tsukishima joined him, completing his block when Kageyama hit the ball. The ball hit his arms and Tsukishima could feel a dull stinging as he watched as the ball fell to the ground, still on Kageyama’s side.

Kageyama glared at Tsukishima, sighing impatiently before Hinata yelled suddenly, “A perfect serve and block!” The other three 1st years turned to him before it hit them that yes, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima had just pulled off a really good serve and block. “That was so cool!” he continued, “It sucks though since I’m against you, but how great would that be in a match?”

“He’s not wrong, for once,” Kageyama said thoughtfully. Hinata smacked him softly on the arm. 

“Anyways, Yamaguchi, serve again!” Hinata exclaimed. He picked up the ball, rolling it under the net to Yamaguchi's feet. The olive-heard boy bent down to pick it up, throwing it between his hands. Hinata grinned, pointed at his chest, “Yama-Yama and I’ll get the point this time!”

Yamaguchi sent another chilling grin across the court, bouncing the ball a few times before holding the ball with two hands in front of him. “We’ll see about that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! i just got a thing to say real quick:
> 
> sorry if things aren’t canonically in order or anything like that! and please don't hate me for making tsukkiyama get a lot of points off yama’s serve (was that a lot actually??) yes, maybe they would’ve needed more practice for this to happen but again this was just a simple game with 4 friends
> 
> ik that yama actually had his character development moment in the season 2 seijou match but my reasoning for this is that kags and hinata aren’t as experienced as 6 seijou players, which is why it was easier for yama here (also less pressure than an official match since it was literally a quick 2 on 2 in a school gym) 
> 
> -manga spoilers- also i know tsukkiyama pulled off that crazy serve and block in a nationals game but again, with the same reasoning as the last thing, this was against 2 other players who weren’t as skilled as 6 players of a frequent nationals team. since there were only kags and hinata, only kags could spike in that moment, meaning tsukki had a sure idea to who he needed to block, which was another reason why that seemed so easy for tsukkiyama. 
> 
> also this is a fanfiction so… creativity liberties and all that :>  
> again, sorry if this bothered you!
> 
> extra stuff that you don't need to read but you can if you want ig:
> 
> \- it's canon that tsukki's favourite food is strawberry shortcake so i headcanon that he's a really big sweet tooth but also enjoys bitter foods too (it's like his personality hehe) that's why his coffee was like that idk i had fun with that part of the chapter hehe (actually i had fun with the whole chapter!)  
> \- weird thing but whenever i write about tsukki and kags, i think of them being downright terrifying sometimes without noticing it? like i wrote with them scaring karasuno while they were glaring at each other. but not just that, i have this whole plot written down (that may or may not be used for a fic) that when they stand/walk together, they look so tall and intimidating that people just steer clear of them, and neither of them mind since they'd rather be away from people lmao  
> \- i based tsukki's pissed off morning personality on my dad askjfba  
> \- headcanon that yama is really good at reading faces cuz of tsukki, accepted?


	12. we're in deep water now folks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dw about the chapter name, it's just the crows become more of a mess and i suck at titles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh jeez im a shitty person THIS IS SO LATE FUCK uh so i couldn't find any real ideas for this chapter until like... yesterday, plus i've been busy with school and dumb assignments, i'm not having a great time rn :/  
> anyways, thank you for your lovely comments, they really make my day! please enjoy! <3

Yamaguchi's next serve was furious, but Kageyama was able to pick it up. He sent the ball over to Hinata and begun his run-up. Hinata positioned himself under the ball as Tsukishima ran to in front of Kageyama. The redhead set the ball, albeit slightly wobbly, to Kageyama, who spiked it. It narrowly missed Tsukishima's outstretched arms, landing on the floor behind the blond. Half of the small crowd watching them cheered as Hinata high-fived Kageyama with a grin.

"Well, I guess that's it for my serve," Yamaguchi commented as he walked to pick up the ball. He passed it over the net to Kageyama, who caught it and handed it to Hinata.

Hinata laughed as he walked to the baseline. "Friggin finally! You got so many points!"

"You just need to receive better," Tsukishima said with a smirk. Hinata huffed and served the ball.

As the match continued, Hinata and Kageyama began to catch up to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. The freak quick was hard for them to pick up, though they did manage it occasionally. The score reached 9-9 when they were interrupted abruptly.

"There you guys are!" The four first years looked towards the voice. It was Yachi, walking quickly to their court. "Don't tire yourselves out before the practice matches, you'll be walking zombies by the end of the day!"

Kageyama paused from where he was serving, "How long have we been practising?"

"Half an hour-ish," Tsukishima guessed.

Hinata huffed, crossing his arms, "I could go another hour and be fine for the matches!"

"We're not all stamina demons like you though."

Yamaguchi laughed awkwardly before turning to the manager, "How about a few more rallies, Yacchan? We can't leave it at a tie."

Yachi looked torn as she thought before shrugging, "If Daichi-san comes in here and starts yelling at you guys, I had nothing to do with this."

Tsukishima frowned, "I'd rather not get yelled at, so I'm just going to go-"

"No!" Hinata and Yamaguchi yelled in unison, interrupting him. Tsukishima stopped short, looking between the two.

"Tsukki, don't you want to beat them?" Yamaguchi pouted, slumping slightly.

The blond frowned, "No-"

"Yes, you do!" Yamaguchi half-yelled back. "C'monnn, just a few more points." Tsukishima sighed and Yamaguchi cheered, telling Kageyama to serve.

Their match continued with both sides slowly racking up points. Yachi had rolled a scoreboard to the side of the court and was now keeping track for them. The small crowd that had gathered was gradually starting to disappear as it got closer and closer to 10 am. 

Suddenly there was a bang from behind Yachi, who yelped in fright. The ball Kageyama was about to set fell on his head as he looked up at the now open gym door. "Ow," he muttered as he looked towards the door.

"Uh oh..." Hinata muttered. Daichi and Suga stood in the doorway, looking truly unimpressed.

Daichi forced a smile as he looked over the first years. "Have any of you checked the time recently?" Yamaguchi squirmed under Daichi's glare.

Kageyama's eyes widened. "Shit."

"What was that Kageyama?" Suga asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, Sugawara-san."

Suga patted Daichi's shoulder and muttered something to the captain before leaving the gym. Daichi sighed, crossing his arms. "Pack up and come to the 2nd gym now." He turned before facing them again, _"Don't be late."_ The 3rd year then walked out.

Tsukishima snorted quietly, "Hm, well that was anticlimactic." 

Daichi turned around abruptly. "Oh, you want climactic?" None of the first years could look the captain in the eye as anger rolled off him in waves.

The bespectacled teen froze. "No, captain." 

The older nodded and walked out.

Yachi exhaled in relief, leaning against the scoreboard for support. "T-That was terrifying."

"Daichi-san's scary sometimes," Hinata agreed with a nod.

Yamaguchi wiped his forehead, "We better do what he said, we don't want to get yelled at more." The others agreed and they began packing up their equipment.

"So who won?" Hinata asked as they headed towards the 2nd gym. The first years looked towards Yachi.

The girl looked up, thinking. "It was 12-13 but I don't remember who won..."

Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows. "It was probably me and Hinata."

"Hinata and I," Tsukishima corrected.

"You weren't on Hinata's team though?" Kageyama turned to the taller blond, tilting his head slightly.

Tsukishima groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Idiots." Yamaguchi chuckled lightly next to him, patting Tsukishima's back comfortingly.

Yachi smiled at the boys. "You should have a rematch soon! You're all really good, I'd like to see which team would win."

"Obviously me and Yama-Yama!" Hinata exclaimed, jumping with each step. "We'll definitely win."

"You might win once you learn how to receive," Tsukishima smirked.

Kageyama nodded, "Your receives still suck."

"Mean, Yama-kun!" Hinata huffed.

Yamaguchi frowned slightly, "You sounded like Oikawa-san just then."

The redhead gave him a confused expression, "Huh? The Grand King?"

Somewhere back in Miyagi, Oikawa Tooru sneezed violently and was promptly hit on the back of the head by Iwaizumi.

"There you five are!" Suga exclaimed from the front of the 2nd gym. "You were just about to be late too." Hinata grinned brightly at the 3rd year before running into the gym. Kageyama followed him, yelling something about the shorter boy getting a head start.

Yachi turned to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. "I need to go find Kiyoko first, so I'll see you later!"

Tsukishima nodded and Yamaguchi smiled at her. "See ya, Yacchan!" he chirped as they entered the gym.

Daichi watched the first years carefully as they joined the rest of the team before turning to Suga. "I guess Noya and Tanaka are the only ones getting a lecture today."

"Are you doing it or am I?" the silver-haired boy asked.

Daichi frowned, "If you don't mind-"

"Say no more." Suga gave the other a charming smile before returning to the team. Daichi probably could've stayed there at the doorway staring at the wall, trying to remember his own name before there was a loud bang from the other side of the gym.

A hurricane - also known as Nishinoya and Tanaka - ran through the door. Daichi was shocked to realise that not only was Ennoshita missing from the currently present team but that he was running into the gym behind the chaotic duo.

Behind all three of them was Yamamoto from Nekoma, covered in flour. "What the fuck did you do, Yamamoto?!" a voice yelled. Turning around, Daichi saw Kuroo. The captain was frowning with his arms crossed as he looked towards the 2nd year.

Next to him, Yaku tsked. "Language, Kuroo."

Yamamoto flinched and turned to his captain. "That's victim-blaming! It was those three!" He pointed to Tanaka, Ennoshita and Noya, who looked back somewhat guiltily.

"Shut it and get changed!" Yaku called back. Yamamoto complied, leaving the gym quickly. Ennoshita, Tanaka and Nishinoya made their way to the team. 

They were cornered by Suga as they put on their numbered jerseys for the match. "So, what did you three get up to during individual practice?"

Noya and Tanaka simultaneously gulped as Ennoshita shuffled slightly next to them. "Nishinoya set for Tanaka and I after we warmed up, Suga-san."

Suga eyed them carefully. Daichi almost felt sorry for the three 2nd years as Suga continued. "Anything else? Perhaps to do with flour?"

"Ennoshita didn't do anything!" Tanaka blurted, stumbling over his words. The spiker cleared his throat before continuing. "Uh, I pranked Taketora by setting a flour trap over a door." He looked down at the floor, "Sorry."

Ennoshita frowned, "Tanaka-"

"No! I did it all!" Nishinoya exclaimed, stepping forward and pointing a thumb at himself. "Ryuu and Ennoshita didn't do anything."

Suga raised an eyebrow. "So, who did it?"

"Me!" the two said in unison.

The vice-captain sighed, "Alright, I can't be bothered dealing with this so both of you get extra laps. But why was Ennoshita there then?"

"He was-" Noya began.

"After we set the trap up we practised with Ennoshita and we lost track of time. That's why we're late." Ennoshita and Noya looked towards Tanaka with slightly surprised expressions. Tanaka nodded as he continued, seeming like he was trying to convince himself too. "Chik- Ennoshita didn't have anything to do with the prank!"

Suga tilted his head slightly, "Oh?" Daichi was equally as confused, this wasn't like Tanaka.

The named second year gaped at Tanaka. "Wait, hang on-"

"Nope!" Tanaka said far too cheerfully. "Noya and I will take the punishment, right?"

Nishinoya nodded eagerly, "Nothing like exercise to keep fit!"

Suga blinked once, then twice, before nodding slowly. "Alright... ask Daichi when you need to do them." He smiled at the duo. "Thanks for owning up." 

Tanaka and Noya saluted and walked off towards the rest of the team. The two 2nd years were mostly going to tease Kageyama and Hinata, who were in the midst of another argument.

Ennoshita stood frozen in place, even after Suga had walked off and joined Daichi at his side. "Uh, what's the matter with Ennoshita?" Daichi asked the setter.

"No clue," Suga responded, watching as the captain-to-be joined the rest of the team silently. "Something's up with Tanaka too, he was blatantly lying to stop Ennoshita from getting in trouble." He chuckled, "Sort of funny actually, he was so awkward about it."

"Huh..." Daichi thought to that morning when Ennoshita was trying to wake up Tanaka. Narita and Kinoshita had been teasing Ennoshita and the sleeping Tanaka about something, though Daichi hadn't been listening closely.

Suga turned to the captain. "Should we ask them about it?"

Daichi shook his head with a small smile, "I have a feeling they won't tell us anything."

"Oi! You look like you know something I don't," Suga complained.

"That would be because I do, Suga."

"Daichi!"

"Hey wait, what about them?" Daichi pointed towards Tsukishima and Yamaguchi who were standing against the wall of the gym, slightly away from the rest of the team. The pair weren't conversing and were instead silently staring at the floor or the rest of the gym, avoiding one another's eyes. Occasionally, one of the 1st years would look towards the other and open their mouth to say something before thinking against it. The entire scene was painfully awkward to even look at.

"Seriously?" Suga groaned. "Them too? What happened to the cheerful, talkative-with-his-best-friend Yamaguchi?"

Daichi shook his head, "No idea. And look at Asahi too!"

Karasuno's ace was standing slightly to the side of the group. He would ever so often look towards Nishinoya. Asahi would then hastily turn away as if scared he would get caught looking at the libero.

"Asahi's shy but not _that_ shy!" Suga commented as he watched. "At least Narita and Kinoshita are acting normal." The two mentioned 2nd years were laughing to themselves, no doubt flirting and joking with each other.

"Same with our freak quick duo," Daichi deemed, watching as Kageyama took hold of and squeezed the top of Hinata's head. The decoy-spiker crowed, reaching up to pull Kageyama's hand off his head. The pair struggled and bickered before being pulled apart by Tanaka and Nishinoya, who were both laughing at the sight.

"Hm, Noya seems alright too." The shortest 2nd year was laughing and kidding around with his teammates, as usual, floating between the small groups of their team with a grin.

Daichi sighed, rubbing his temples to soothe his frustration. "Our team's a mess, Suga."

"You got that right," he agreed with a laugh. Suga patted Daichi on the back, pushing him forward slightly. "C'mon now, you have to be a captain. Look, the matches are about to start." He indicated to the coaches who were walking back to their respective teams.

Daichi nodded before yelling, "Oi, you lot! Time to start!" There were agreements and loud cheers as the team headed towards the courts. Daichi sighed as he followed them, how could they fix the team?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright done for now! short chapter cos i like using chapters to do time-skips in the story (can they be called time-skips? it's usually like 2-6 hours between chapters or smth) ~~it's mainly cos i wanna avoid writing about their matches lol~~  
>  basically the next chapter will be after their matches finish, at night :)  
> they'll be another, let's just say... eventful... chapter uploading soon after this one so when you see this they'll probably be another one up!   
> thank you as always <3


	13. they find themselves struggling with romance... but i got a watermelooon to give me a fighting chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there are watermelons in this chapter for about a 3rd of the time idk but all i could think about when writing those parts was [this vine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bn4t0BuClbw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my search history is full of trees now  
> grammarly is fucking annoying but it's helpful i'm conflicted  
> as soon as this uploads i'm going to bed, it's nearly 3 am fuck

After several matches - all of which Karasuno had to suffer through loosing - the 5 teams gathered outside the gyms. The managers had brought out plates of sliced watermelon for the players. Groups of teenagers covered the grass under the sweltering sun and the air was full of laughter and chatter. 

Hinata had joined Kenma and Lev on the hill, insisting that Kageyama came as well. To say Kageyama felt happy was an understatement. The boy was practically trembling with delight, wearing a small but visible smile on his face as he listened to the others. 

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had decided to take shelter in the shade under the roof of the gym. Yamaguchi was happily munching away at his watermelon, now on his third piece. Tsukishima held his first half-eaten slice as he watched Yamaguchi out of the corner of his eye wordlessly.

Suga and Daichi were eating with other captains and third years, joined by Bokuto, Akaashi, Kuroo, Kai, Yaku, Ogano, Gora and a few others. Ogano and Gora were busy arguing with one another while Kai, Yaku, Suga and Akaashi calmly conversed with each other. Bokuto and Kuroo were loudly talking about... something as Daichi listened, occasionally adding to the conversation himself.

Ennoshita, who was watching his teammates around him, was sitting with Tanaka, Noya, Asahi, Narita, Kinoshita, Yamamoto and Fukunaga. Yamamoto had seemingly gotten over Noya and Tanaka pranking him and was now animatedly discussing with them. Narita and Kinoshita were talking to Fukunaga quietly. Ennoshita was sitting with them but he stayed silent, opting to just listen instead.

He shifted slightly so he was looking towards Tanaka, Nishinoya and Yamamoto, watching how they cheered at something they were talking about. Suddenly, the three got up from the grass and ran to where more players were lounging around. Ennoshita frowned slightly and turned to Narita who was sitting next to him. "Hey, can I-"

"You want to go follow them, don't you?" Narita interrupted with a smile. Ennoshita blinked thrice in confusion, causing Narita to laugh. "I know you better than you think. Now go to yo man!"

"How'd you- nevermind. Thanks." Narita waved as he got up and walked over the chaotic group of three.

"Chika!" Tanaka exclaimed when he saw Ennoshita. "Whatcha doing here?"

Ennoshita gave a slight wave. "Just wanted to make sure you don't get into too much trouble," he lied easily.

"You've got to trust us more Ennoshita!" Noya exclaimed. "But I don't blame you for wanting to hang out with us, we're pretty awesome people."

Yamamoto narrowed his eyes at Ennoshita before grinning, "Oh, you're the one that Ryuu was talking about, right?"

"Huh?" Ennoshita looked towards Tanaka, who avoided his eyes.

Nishinoya looked like he was holding back a laugh, "We were talking about who Karasuno's next captain would be since Tora said he might be Nekoma's next year. Eh, Ryuu?"

"Y-Yeah!" Tanaka nodded furiously.

Ennoshita blushed slightly, "Ah, well it's not decided just yet. It could be Tanaka too. Anyways, what are you guys doing?"

Nishinoya took a large bite of his sliced watermelon, rind and all. "Protecting Kiyoko!"

"Protecting Shimizu-san?" Ennoshita echoed, eyeing Nishinoya concernedly as the boy ate the rest of his slice in a 2nd bite.

"Yup, from other players who might try hit on her!" Tanaka explained. He pointed a thumb to himself with a grin, "It's our duty after all!"

Ennoshita felt himself melting at Tanaka being so... _Tanaka_ but the moment was short-lived when he realised that Tanaka was protecting _Shimizu,_ the _girl_ he _loved._ Ennoshita fought the urge to yell profanities as he smiled tightly. "Sounds fun. Mind if I come with?"

Tanaka grinned as if he was waiting for Ennoshita to say that. "Nah, c'mon!" He, Yamamoto and Nishinoya walked off towards where the managers were sitting together, leaving Ennoshita to follow them.

They stopped about 5 metres/15 feet away from the managers. Shimizu looked towards them for a second, seeming slightly surprised to see Ennoshita with them. She nodded in his direction, which he returned as Nishinoya began to speak.

"You all know what we need to do, yes?" He looked sternly over the other two who were nearly in front of him. Ennoshita wasn't sure if he was faking his strict face for kicks or was actually _that_ serious about 'protecting' Shimizu. The manager really didn't need protecting in Ennoshita's opinion. Shimizu had told him she practised Jiu-Jitsu in her free time and he had seen her handle situations herself just fine.

His thoughts were interrupted by Tanaka and Yamamoto yelling quite loudly. "Yessir!"

"Sir?" Ennoshita asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You see," Tanaka began, "Noya is the only one of us to have been slapped by Kiyoko, meaning he is the most respected out us all." 

Ennoshita sighed before muttering, "I don't think that's a thing to be respected about..."

The other three either ignored him or didn't hear him. Tanaka and Yamamoto got up from the ground, both wearing serious faces similar to Nishinoya's. Ennoshita found the scene slightly amusing to watch.

He followed the group of three around the area. They started by slowly circling the managers before moving around to those sitting near the managers. They would stop by groups of players and watch them before they deemed the group safe. At times, a creeped-out player would tell the three to piss off, which Ennoshita could hardly contain his laughter at.

Tsukishima smirked at Ennoshita as he walked by with the small group. "He's enamoured," the blond mumbled, earning an odd look from Yamaguchi. Tsukishima, noticing Yamaguchi's expression, reddened lightly. "Ah, nothing."

As Tanaka, Nishinoya and Yamamoto passed the group of third years, Daichi looked towards Ennoshita with a pensive look. "I think I know why Tanaka and Ennoshita have been acting so weird," he said, turning to Suga. The vice-captain opened his mouth to say something before Daicih cut him off. "I'm not telling you until later."

"Daichi!"

Ennoshita completely missed the looks he was getting from Tsukishima and Daichi. He found himself slightly too distracted by the spiker walking in front of him. Their group had gone around practically everyone and had walked back to Narita, Kinoshita and Fukunaga.

"So, how was it?" Narita asked Ennoshita as they sat down.

Ennoshita shrugged, still looking towards Tanaka. "It was alright, I suppose."

"Oi, Chikara, your expression is way too obvious!" Kinoshita called to him. Ennoshita frowned, raising an eyebrow at his friend. "Much better!"

"You should do something about this soon," Narita said, placing his watermelon rind on the grass in front of him. "You'll tear yourself apart like this."

"Yeah!" Kinoshita nodded. "Take it from two people who successfully got with their crushes."

"Do you love Tanaka, Ennoshita?" Ennoshita whipped his head around to Fukunaga, who had stayed silent till now. Fukunaga tilted his head, "Well?"

Taken off-guard, Ennoshita flushed red, "U-Uh..."

"See? You're so obvious!" Narita exclaimed. "Fukunaga knew just by looking at you."

"The only reason Tanaka hasn't realised is that he's a dense idiot," Kinoshita added with a laugh.

Ennoshita sighed, leaning back and looking up at the cloudless sky. "I can't do it just like that. I need a plan and, you know, _confidence."_

Narita and Kinoshita both laughed. "Oh c'mon, it's not that hard!" Kinoshita protested.

"For you maybe," Ennoshita muttered.

"Seriously though," Narita chuckled. "You just walk up to him and confess your heart out. Simple."

"Hell no! And may I remind you two that I was the one to get you two together? Seeing you two pine for each other was about to send me mad."

"Exactly!" Kinoshita exclaimed, pointing to him. "You're pining over Tanaka right now and Tanaka is-" Narita slapped a palm over Kinoshita's mouth.

Ennoshita's eye widened. "Tanaka's pining over me?!"

Narita uncovered Kinoshita's mouth with a sigh. "Hisashi, we've said too much."

Kinoshita nodded glumly before brightening suddenly and standing up. "We'll leave you to it, Chikara! Hopefully, you get something done."

Smiling nervously, Ennoshita waved goodbye to his two friends, leaving him with Fukunaga.

"You don't have anything to worry about," Fukunaga said quietly. Ennoshita turned to the Nekoma player with a questioning look. "Goodbye now." The spiker then stood up and walked towards the gym, leaving Ennoshita alone.

"A man of few words," he mumbled as he stood up and followed the crowd of volleyball players towards the gym.

Tanaka finally found himself wrapped up in his futon after a long day of training, pranks and other shenanigans. 

Yamamoto had gotten Noya and him back by setting a bucket trap with water instead of flour, getting the two of them soaking wet. The prank sort of back-fired though, since not only were both of them extremely sweaty after training but they were heading towards the baths too.

Karasuno had lost most of their matches, as guessed, but they did manage to win against both Shinzen and Fukurodani once. Fukurodani had once again proven themselves to be a powerhouse school, gaining more wins that day than any of the other 4 schools.

Noya and Tanaka had also ended up having to do their extra laps just after they lost their last match for the day. Daichi had told Ennoshita to watch them so he could make sure they did their punishment properly. Tanaka undeniably found that the most enjoyable part of it all.

Tanaka listened to the sounds of his teammates around him in the dark, the noise somehow lulling him to sleep. With his eyes half-closed already, he heard the last light flick off and eventually all was silent. After staring at the ceiling through lidded eyes for a longer, he felt his eyes close and he slowly fell into a light sleep.

By then, everyone else in the team had fallen asleep. That was only until another 2 hours later, when one of the 12 players in the room shot up, wide awake. Next to Tanaka, Ennoshita sat sweating in his futon. It wasn't that he couldn't fall back asleep, no, it was just he had the urge to do _something._

After staying awake in his futon for about another half an hour, he found his uneasiness too much to bear. Unable to resist the urge to get up, Ennoshita shuffled out of his futon, sitting on top of the blanket. He pulled out his phone and turned it on, illuminating his face and filling the room with a dim light. Seeing that the clock on his phone read 4:26 am, he sighed.

"...Chika? That you?" came a sleepy voice from beside him. Ennoshita turned his head to the side in surprise and saw a groggy Tanaka staring back at him.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Ennoshita whispered.

"Uh, well you just bumped me a little." Knowing that Ennoshita's face would be screwed up in guilt, Tanaka hastily continued in a muffled tone, "It's fine though! I'm not too tired." He instantly contradicted himself by yawning, placing a hand over his mouth to mute the sound.

Ennoshita stayed silent as Tanaka pushed the covers of his futon off of himself. He stared at the other before opening his mouth to murmur again, "Do you wanna go on a walk?"

Tanaka blinked in surprise though the other couldn't see it. "Really?"

Ennoshita nodded before realising it was too dark to see his movement. "Yeah, I'm feeling restless and I don't want to be alone in the dark..."

"Sure!" Tanaka exclaimed before bringing his voice down as another teammate mumbled in their sleep. "I mean, yeah, alright." Ennoshita laughed lightly and stood up on his futon, extending a hand down to Tanaka. The latter took his hand, standing up before reluctantly letting go.

If Ennoshita had felt the hesitation in the movement, he didn't mention it, walking silently in the faint light of his phone until he found his pile of belongings at the edge of the room. "Hm..." Ennoshita mumbled something under his breath. Tanaka heard faint rustling sounds before a flashlight was turned on. Ennoshita pointed the light towards himself, showing a smile on his face as he pocketed his phone.

"Smart thinking," Tanaka commented quietly, using the light of the flashlight to find his own stuff. "Do you think we should bring jackets?" 

"The weather app said it's 23°C/74.3°F outside so... no?"

Tanaka laughed quietly and slipped on his shoes. He turned to the other 2nd year. "Well, where are we going?"

 _"Wherever the wind takes us,_ " Ennoshita quoted quietly in perfect English as he headed towards the door. _"High, low. Near, far. East, west. North, south. We take to the breeze, we go as we please."_

Tanaka laughed softly and followed him. Ennoshita carefully opened the door, letting Tanaka through first before going through and noiselessly shutting the door behind himself.

The pair walked through the hallways somewhat silently. There was the occasional question or comment but neither found the situation awkward or uncomfortable. They eventually found themselves at a door leading outside.

Tanaka turned to Ennoshita, "Should we go? It'll be warm outside."

"Sounds fun," the other agreed, turning open the doorknob.

The door squeaked opened and the two were hit with the smell of fresh air. It was slightly warmer than inside the air-conditioned school building but they could hardly tell the difference.

Using the light from Ennoshita's flashlight and soft moonlight from the crescent in the sky, the 2nd years walked along a small path, gravel crunching under their shoes. As they walked around outside, their conversation began growing more since they no longer had to be so quiet. 

They eventually found themselves at the base a small hill, a tall, flourishing green Japanese Maple Tree at the top of it. "Oh wow," Ennoshita breathed out in awe. "It's the perfect setting for a movie."

"What type of movie?" Tanaka asked, knowing Ennoshita had a love for filmmaking. 

Ennoshita chuckled under his breath. There was a prominent blush on his cheeks but it stayed invisible to Tanaka's eyes in the dark, a factor Ennoshita was forever thankful for. "If there was a sunrise or sunset in the background then... probably romance."

Tanaka stayed silent, not trusting himself to speak.

"It should be sunrise soon actually," Ennoshita continued quietly, looking towards the horizon. There was a soft yellow-orange glow from behind the hills in the distance. He glanced at Tanaka at the corner of his eye, studying his expression. Before Ennoshita could think better of it, he grabbed the boy by the wrist and walked forward up the hill.

Tanaka stumbled and had no choice but to follow after Ennoshita, who was refusing to look the other in the face. Ennoshita pulled him along until they were at the base of the tree, facing the rising sun. He sat down with his legs crossed on the grass and fallen leaves, dragging Tanaka down with him. Tanaka opted to sitting with his knees up to his chest, resting his arms on them.

Ennoshita sighed peacefully, turning off his flashlight and slipping it into his pocket. "And now we wait." 

He looked up towards the sunrise while Tanaka looked towards Ennoshita. There was now a soft golden glow on the latter's face, which Tanaka had to admit, made him look even better. Ennoshita was examining the scenery in front of them like he was about to make a film.

Tanaka smiled and finally allowed himself to speak, "I can't deny, it's pretty."

Ennoshita turned to him an elated grin. "Is that sentence finished?"

"...Yes?" Tanaka frowned slightly, though looked slightly amused.

The younger's laughter filled the air around them. "I was expecting you to follow that up with _Not prettier than Kiyoko though!_ or something like that."

"I didn't say it out loud 'cause that's too cheesy, even for me." Tanaka grinned, face flushing slightly. "But if you replace 'Kiyoko' with someone else, you'll get what I was thinking."

Ennoshita's expression showed a variety of emotions - ranging between sadness, confusion and awe - before settling on a normal, cheerful smile. "Honestly, I'm kinda glad you didn't say it."

Tanaka chuckled, "I'm kinda glad I didn't say it then."

The pair fell silent before Ennoshita mustered up the courage to ask the question that had been banging around like a pinball in his mind. "Who was it?"

"Who?" Tanaka echoed, furrowing his eyebrows slightly.

"Who was the person?"

"Oh-" Tanaka looked towards the partially risen sun. "Erm... you," he muttered, barely audible.

Ennoshita wore an unreadable expression. "D-Did you just say _you_ as in me?"

"Uhh, yes." There was a loud thump and Tanaka jumped. He looked to the side in surprise. Ennoshita had flopped back onto the grass, covering his face with his hands though Tanaka could see a grin between Ennoshita's hands. "You alright, bro?" he asked with an amused smile.

Ennoshita sat back up abruptly, placing a hand on Tanaka's shoulder with a smile. "You're wonderful, Tanaka. Never change."

"Eh?!" Tanaka eyed the arm on his shoulder before returning his gaze to Ennoshita's face.

"Um, I mean..." Ennoshita's shoulders tensed and he pulled away, facing the sunrise again. "Look, I know we've been friends for a while and all-"

"Chika-"

"But humans are well, humans, and we feel things right? I'm sorry if you don't feel the same though."

"Chikara-"

Ennoshita groaned, "W-What I'm trying to say is-"

Before he could finish, Tanaka reached forward, grabbed him firmly by the cheeks and pulled him into a kiss. Ennoshita froze and Tanaka suddenly felt like he had done something wrong. Despite rivalling the stature of one of Medusa's stone victims for a moment, the other began to relax, leaning forward and placing a hand on Tanaka's leg for support.

Pulling away begrudgingly, Ennoshita bit his lip as his face flushed. "-I really like you," he finished.

"C-Chika, I know," Tanaka breathed out with a laugh. "I like you too, shit- can I kiss you again?" Ennoshita nodded mutely with a love-struck expression and Tanaka pulled him in again with a smile.

Once they pulled apart again, both breathing slightly heavier than usual, Ennoshita began laughing, flopping onto his back with a content sigh.

Tanaka stood up and leaned over him. "What's up? Did my expert kissing make you go insane or something?"

"In your dreams. I just thought this wouldn't happen, you know? Now I feel sort of giddy."

He crossed his arms with a smile. "That also could be sleep deprivation though." 

Ennoshita pointed up to him before letting his hand fall back down onto his chest with a thud, "True."

"C'mon, let's go back." Tanaka lent him a hand, which Ennoshita gladly took. Once standing up, Ennoshita smiled at their clasped hands. He felt dizzy - in a good way - knowing this time he wouldn't have to let go.

"Thanks, Ryuu. I can call you that right?"

Tanaka nodded. "For-?"

Ennoshita sighed as they began to walk back, "Everything? I dunno, just you existing is great."

"No... problem?" Tanaka laughed. "I mean you'd have to thank my Kaasan for that, wouldn't you?"

"Thank you, Tanaka-san then," Ennoshita grinned.

The pair had arrived at the door leading back into the school building. Ennoshita put a finger to his lips and Tanaka leaned forward to kiss him. 

Once they'd pulled away, Ennoshita barked out a laugh. "Oi, that's not what I meant!"

"Well, you didn't stop me~" Tanaka sang, opening the door. "But I'll be quiet, I promise." 

They walked through the hallways silently, still holding hands and arrived at Karasuno's room. Ennoshita carefully slid open the door and stepped in with Tanaka. After closing the door, he felt Tanaka go stiff and turned around to see what was wrong. There, sitting on his futon, was none other than Daichi.

"Welcome back, rule-breakers," Daichi smiled sternly. Surprisingly, once he saw their linked hands, his face softened slightly. "Seeing as you used your time outside the building _when you weren't supposed to_ so that you could get your shit together, I'll let it slide."

Tanaka nodded furiously, squeezing Ennoshita's hand so hard the latter thought his circulation would cut. "Thank you, Daichi-san."

"Just this once though, understood?"

"Understood," Ennoshita nodded, rubbing a thumb on Tanaka's knuckles to try to make him release his death grip. "Sorry if we caused any trouble."

Daichi sighed, waving them off. "Just go to bed and get some rest. You've got an hour till I wake everyone else up." Tanaka and Ennoshita both nodded, complying with the captain's orders.

Tanaka had buried himself under the blankets of his futon when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Looking to the side, he saw Ennoshita with his arms outstretched, "I'd like a hug." 

Tanaka smiled and nestled against the other 2nd year happily. "Chika, you're really comfy!"

"Shush, Ryuu."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um so... ennotana... that happened, yea ~~HHHHH I JUST LOVE THOSE TWO N THER SHIP TOO MUCH DONT HATE ME~~  
>  abdkjasf also sorry if the kiss scene sounds a lil weird, i've been kissed one (1) time and it was one of the most awkward moments i've ever gone through SO i feel sorta awkward writing about characters experiencing it lmao  
> anyways thank you for your support! have a blue dino 🦕

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3


End file.
